


Black Velvet

by Pricelessact



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricelessact/pseuds/Pricelessact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader tries to escape from Negan and his compound but fails miserably. She's held captive but proves her worth to him but she has her own agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of sticks and leaves crunch under feet. A woman is running through the forest, desperate to get away from whatever is chasing her. The sound of whistling surrounds her, comes from every direction but she can't see anyone. She jumps over a log, quickening her pace. She sees a clearing, her beacon of hope. She digs deep and runs as fast as she can. She reaches the opening and an arm loops around her waist and holds her close. She screams and writhes, the man chuckles, his tongue clicks against his teeth.

"Easy there, darling. You really thought you could escape and I wouldn't notice?"

She continues to yell and fight, his hand comes up to her neck, her movements are short, her fingers claw at his hand.

"Settle down or I will snap your pretty, little neck."

She nods her head quickly and he loosens his grip on her. She breathes in gasps as the air fills her lungs once more. He saunters around her, bat firmly in his hand and rests upon his shoulder.

"Now tell me; what the hell were you thinking?" 

She says nothing.

"I'll ask you one more time; what the hell were you thinking?"

She swallows a dry lump in her throat as she bites her bottom lip.

"I could beat it out of you. I could bash your head in but then I'm still left with no answer!"

He chuckles deeply, a sly, mischievous smile on his face.

"I saw my moment and I took it..."

He cocks his head, his hand smoothes his beard, he nods at her response.

"You saw your moment, huh? Boy were you wrong."

She looks down at her hands, dirt under her nails.

"Now, what truly amazes me is that you were able to escape our home-"

"That's not my home!"

He brings the bat down and points it right at her face. She smells the metal and blood on the tip. 

"Don't interrupt me again."

She nods her head as he rests the bat over his shoulder once more. 

"As I was saying! You managed to escape our home without a single soul seeing you. That's impressive. Really, I’m impressed. My men work round the clock and no one saw you! I could actually use someone like you out here with me."

She looks up at him with big, pleading eyes and shakes her head. 

"Why? I could put those talents to use! Look at you; you're fucking beautiful, small, smart, and calculating. No wonder you've survived this long."

He grabs her by the jaw, forces her to look him in the eyes. 

"We gotta break that rebellious spirit of yours first."

She jerks her head out of his grasp and takes a few steps back.

"Let's go, darling."

He starts walking back to a black truck with men inside and in the truck bed waiting for him. He turns over his shoulder and grimaces.

"You either make those fine legs work or I'll have the boys come out and drag you kicking and screaming. Your choice." 

She hesitates for a moment but complies. Negan gets into the driver’s seat, whispers to the men next to him. They exit the truck and sit in the bed with the others. 

"Boss wants you up front."

She stops for a moment then continues to the truck. The door is open for her as she launches herself into the passenger seat. She closes the door behind her, hands shaking, Negan starts the engine, eyes on her the entire time. He smirks then drives off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Interior: small room, concrete on all sides. In the corner there is a small mattress, dingy, with a blanket and a pillow. There are no windows in the room. She sits in the corner with her knees to her chest. She has been in the room for a few weeks. There are plates by the door, food on the plate has perished. The door swings open wide, Negan walks in visibly irritated. She looks up at him, rolls her eyes as her head lolls back into its previous position._   
  
**"You spit in my face, mock my hospitality! Look at this shit!"**

 

_He picks up a plate of food and throws it across the room, the plate shatters upon contact and the food goes everywhere. She says nothing and keeps her eyes closed. He stares at her, huffs and puffs. He marches over to her and picks her up swiftly and throws her over his shoulder like a rag doll._

 

**_“Let me go… Let me go!!”_ **

 

_She begins to squirm and hit against his back. Her tantrum is loud but not powerful, she is entirely too weak to inflict any kind of damage on him. He storms down the cold hall, ignores those that stare._   
  
**"Go on about your business, no one bother me unless you want a shot to the head."**

  
  
_He marches into his room and slams the door shut. His room is bigger than the others and the only one with a shower in it. He places her on the bed gently as he unzips his jacket. She is fearful of what he might do to her but doesn't move._

  
  
**"I'm going to remove your shirt, alright?"**

  
  
_She stares at him with wide eyes, her arms cross over her torso._

 

  **“I’m not gonna rape you. I don’t do that shit. You need a shower, you smell like fucking shit. Now, I’m going to remove your shirt, alright?”**

 

_His voice is calm, deep, and direct. His fingers curl under the hem of her shirt as he pulls it up and over her head gently._

  
**"Good, now your pants, m’kay?"**   
  
_He unfastens the button and pulls the zipper down with ease. He tugs the pants off of her slowly and discards them to the floor. She lays on his bed in her bra and underwear, she trembles not out of fear but the sudden temperature change of being exposed. His arms weave around her torso, her chest pressed against him as he unhooks her bra and slides it off her frame. He lays her back down, her full breasts exposed to him. His rough hands slide down her stomach, his fingers pull down the fabric concealing her sex. He tosses it among the other articles of clothing. He scoops her up in his arms and takes her over to the shower hidden in the corner. Negan holds her close to his body, his rough hand grips at her hip as he turns the shower on. She is weak and tired but is in awe at how gentle he is with her. He moves closer to the spouting water, it’s lukewarm and he doesn’t seem to mind that he’s also getting wet fully clothed._

 

**“Can you stand?”**

 

_She quickly gives a short nod. She places her hands on the tile for support as Negan grabs a bar of soap and lathers it in his hands under the water. He begins to wash her body. Her legs start to shake, he holds her close finishing the rest of the bath. He is soaked but he doesn’t mind. He turns the water off and walks her over to a nearby chair and sets her down. Her arms curl around her body, she starts to shiver. Negan walks over to a pile of clothes on the floor, grabs a towel and wraps it around her._

 

**“Thank you.”**

 

**“I underestimated that rebellious spirit of yours, but darling, the only person you’re hurting by not eating is you. There are plenty of monsters in this world that can kill you, no need to do it yourself.”**

 

_He chuckles and she can’t help herself but to crack a smile. He walks over to the door, opens it and shouts for Dwight. A few moments later, Negan is heard talking lowly to Dwight then he closes the door. Negan walks past her and starts to strip. She turns her head and watches briefly, she notices the scars and tattoos on his chest and arms. He looks over at her and grins, she feels embarrassed and looks away. There is a firm, loud knock on the door, her head shoots up as she tries to shrink her body down._

 

**“Yeah.”**

 

_The door opens and Dwight comes in with clothes under his arm and food in his hands._

 

**“Set it down on the table and leave.”**

 

_Dwight does as he is instructed and leaves the room rapidly. Negan puts on a clean, white shirt and zips up a new pair of pants. She stares at the food and the pile of clean clothes. Negan saunters over to the clothes, snatches them up and kneels down in front of her. She drops the towel as it crumbles around her hips. Negan hands her a bra and underwear, he looks her in the eyes as she carefully puts on the undergarments. He helps her into a plaid shirt and denim jeans._

 

**“Easy does it.”**

 

_She zips her pants up, she doesn’t understand why he’s being so kind to her. Negan grabs the plate of food and offers it to her._

 

**“Eat.”**

 

_She licks her dry lips, looks to the food then to him._

 

**“Don’t make me force feed you.”**

 

_He places the plate of food on her lap and exits the room with a loud thud. She shovels the mashed potatoes and bits of chicken into her mouth.  She licks the plate and her fingers clean and places it on the table. She walks around the room and sees the bat. The sight alone sends shivers down her body. Her eyes wander to a wall with small photographs on it unclear of what the subject is. She moves closer to the mural and sees different people in each little square. They all had one thing in common; their heads were bashed into the point they were unrecognizable. She feels the bile rise in her stomach, her hand covers her mouth, she looks away. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and patiently waits for Negan to return. She throws her hair into a ponytail and releases a heavy sigh. She opens and closes her hands repeatedly, her strength returning. She moves her head from side to side, the vertebrae in her neck pop with each move. There’s a commotion in the hallway, men bellowing, footsteps trotting off in the distance. She comes to her feet, takes in a deep breath and moves towards the door. She stops as soon as Negan swings the door wide open, amused at whatever is happening. He slams the door shut, he pushes past her like she’s nothing, he grabs his leather jacket and a red scarf and takes the barbed wire bat in his hands. He takes a moment to look at his work on the wall with a shit-eating-grin on his face._

 

**_“Feeling better?”_ **

 

_He doesn’t look at her, his eyes dance from photo to photo._

 

**“Much.”**

 

**“Good, we got a situation and I need you in the field.”**

 

**“No, I can’t-”**

 

**“I wasn’t asking.”**


	3. Chapter 3

_She sighs deeply, crosses her arms and pop her hip to the side. His eyes graze over her, he sees that fire within her, he likes it. H_ _e moseys around her, places a firm hand under her chin._

 

**“You got some big fucking balls, darling. Get your shoes and meet me and the boys outside.”**

 

_They state at each other for a moment, she rolls her eyes and tromps off to her room and slips into her dirty brown boots. She pops her head out into the hallway, looks both ways and then follows two men trotting down the hall to the left. She follows them out to a larger group of men, roughly 15 of them, and three cars ready._

 

**“Seems like we got some stowaways in the library few miles south of here. Let’s go greet them.”**

 

_Negan chuckles and waves his hand in a circle as the men spread into two of the vehicles. He looks over at her and gives a her a come hither motion with his finger._

 

**“You ride with me.”**

 

_He places a hunting knife in her hands, he winks at her as he leads them to the black pick-up truck from their first real encounter. There was no one else in the truck with them, she grows anxious._

 

**“I’m not an idiot, I gotta make sure you really are feeling better before I put my men in jeopardy. We’re gonna kill some dead fuckers.”**

 

_He speeds off in the opposite direction of the rest of the cars. She stares at the blade, tilts it just right in the light to get a better look at herself. He pulls the truck off the road and into the wooded area, he comes to a halt and throws the truck into park and turns the engine off. They both get out of the truck and ease their way into the woods. They walk in silence, occasionally his eyes would wander over to her and he smiles. She was on alert, awaiting a walker to come out of nowhere. They came up on a small group that gives them cause for pause. Negan tightens his grip on the bat his other hand adjusts his belt buckle. She tucks the blade down, the cool metal presses against her forearm._

 

**“Show me what you got.”**

 

_She sprints off quietly to the right, her eyes never wavering from the small pack. She moves like a skilled painter through the group, the blade comes down into every skull with ease. One walker pulls her down, crawls on top of her, she struggles for a moment, the knife is knocked out of her hand. The walker is far along in the decaying process, she digs her thumbs into its eye sockets and pulls the head clean off the body, the blood splatters across her face and chest. She rolls to the side and sticks the blade into the side of the head. She comes to her feet, smashes her heel into the head of the last walker she killed. She wipes the blade across her shirt, she steps over the bodies as she walks back to Negan who is staring at her with adoration._

 

**_“_ You’re a regular Jekyl and fucking Hyde! You took those fuckers out with ease. I told you you had some balls. Lucky I saved you.” **

 

**“You didn’t save me…”**

 

**“Sure I did!  I’m a regular prince charming!”**

 

_He laughs boisterously._

 

**“Ah, fuck! I can’t say that shit with a straight face!!”**

 

_She reaches him, her fingers curled around the hilt tight, she contemplates attacking him but knows he is much stronger than her._

 

**“Lighten up! You don’t laugh at my jokes, you don’t smile, unless you’re looking at me half naked which can happen more often if you want.”**

 

_He wiggles his brows and shoots her a devilish grin. She rolls her eyes, wipes the blood from her face, it smears. She tucks the knife into her boot, dusts her hands along the sides of her pants._

 

**“What's with the bat?”**

 

**“Ah, this is Lucille. Beautiful isn't she?”**

 

_He swings the bat around grinning with his lip tucked under his teeth._

 

**“No one ever seems excited to meet her. I don't know why because she is awesome.”**

 

**“You protect yourself with a barbed wire bat? That's it?”**

 

_He shakes his head chuckling, pulls out a M1911 Colt from his lower back. He aims it at her, cocks the hammer back. She swallows hard as she brings her hands up, palms faced out by her shoulders._

 

**“Lucille is my main girl, we ride slow and hard together, really draw it out. This, well, it’s like a quick fuck or jacking off; get’s the job done but not nearly as satisfying.”**

 

_Her eyes stay locked on the gun, she doesn’t move, her breath is shallow. Negan drops his arm, laughs silently while shaking his head back and forth._

 

**“Oh shit, man. Your face, fucking priceless!”**

 

_He tucks the colt back into it’s spot, he motions to the truck with his head. She places her hand over her heart, inhales and exhales deeply. She treks behind him, her hands balled into fists._

 

**“You’ve got a real fucked up sense of humor…”**

 

**“Thanks! I’ll take that as a compliment!”**

 

_She brushes past him, her arm smacks against his, she plods forward arms fold across her chest. He smirks, relishes in the way her hips swish and the way her rear bounces. It delights him more knowing what’s underneath but he will be patient and wait until she’s ready. They reach the truck, they both throw themselves in, their hand on the handles brings the doors to a close._

 

**“So we going to the library or what?”**

 

**“No, I need you to check out this place that has a lot of shit I want.”**

 

**“What’s this place called?”**

 

**“Alexandria. Been keeping an eye on them for a while now, they’re an intelligent pack.”**

 

**“What do they have to do with me?”**

 

**“Like I said, I know your talents. You can probably sneak in there without them knowing, be my eyes and ears so to speak.”**

 

_He starts the truck and drives off into the direction of Alexandria._

 

**“What if they capture me?”**

 

**“They won’t.”**

 

**“How do you know?”**

 

**“Because you know they won’t. If a pack of dumbasses with a W on their fucking foreheads can make it in, you can make it in.”**

 

**“Do you have a map I can look at or are you sending me in blind?”**

 

**“I’m not an idiot, the map is in the glove compartment.”**

 

_He taps against black plastic door in front of her knees. She pulls out a rectangle paper, it is folded, creased, and frayed at the edges. She opens it up to reveal a map of the area; circles, Xs, lines and dashes are all visible on the map._

 

**“Alexandria is over here.”**

 

_He points to a circle marked area._

 

**“Pretty big fucking place. Nice too. Now, I know they have some man power because they rebuilt their walls. I need to know how much shit they got.”**

 

**“They have a watch team?”**

 

**“The Xs mark where they have their guard dogs.”**

 

**“What’s around the area?”**

 

**“Other homes and cars they’ve fashioned into weapons.”**

 

_She studies the map for a moment, memorizes the layout of Alexandria and takes note of all the other areas Negan knows about._

 

**“I can get in.”**

 

_She folds the map back up and throws it into the compartment. She keeps her eyes on the road ahead of her, her palms are face down on her thighs, she is calm and collected. Negan side-eyes her, she perplexes him and he likes it._

 

**_“_ That a girl! Just what I wanted to hear.” **

 

**“I’m just gathering intel…?”**

 

**“Yep, when the moment is right, we’ll meet them.”**


	4. Chapter 4

_Negan drops her off a mile away from Alexandria. She closes her eyes and sees the map in her mind. She slides out of the passenger seat, Negan whistles at her. He offers her the Colt._

 

**“Always gotta be one step ahead if shit hits the fan.”**

 

_She takes the gun and tucks it in the waistband of her jeans, it’s flush against her stomach._

 

**“You’ve got an hour to gather what you can and meet me back here. You got that?”**

 

**“Simple enough.”**

 

_She closes the door and jogs off into the wooded area, he watches her leave. The woods is quiet with the occasional sound of birds chirping, bugs flying about. She is careful where she steps, aware of sticks, branches, and leaves in their different stages of death. She comes upon a walker but spares it as it’s just a top torso with a missing jaw. She rests her hand on a tree and closes her eyes again, brings out the map in her mind. She’s getting close and would be coming upon the place from the west side. She continues onward, she hears voices and stops, takes cover behind a nearby fallen tree. She listens as they converse; a boy and a girl, they are young, they sound like teenagers. She doesn’t move until their voices are carried away in the distance. She pops her head around the corner first just to be sure, the area is clear. She moves forward with more haste. The sight of the tall metal walls come in to view. She scurries to the wall, keeps her body low, eyes constantly scanning the area. She looks up at the vast towering wall, makes note of where she can get her footing, there is little room for error. She scales the wall with ease, peeks her head over the edge. There are people walking around casually some with guns others with none. She sees two armed people by the entrance; a big burly man with red hair and a full stache, on the tower there's a woman with black hair fashioned into a ponytail, she's of average height but she is toned and strong. She climbs over the wall with ease, moves rapidly, she drops to the ground, stays low. She looks around, no one has seen her. She moves swiftly between the houses, takes cover behind various bushes and fences. There aren’t many place to hide the likelihood of her getting caught is great. She stealthily follows a man with long brown hair, wears a white shirt and brown pants, similar to the kind a cop would wear, he is accompanied by a woman in dreads, she carries a baby in her arms._

 

**“Rick, we’re running low on food.”**

 

**“I know, I know. We need to go on another supply run.”**

 

**“Where else is there that we haven’t been to yet?”**

 

**“I don’t know, maybe some of the people here know something.”**

 

**“Aaron might know.”**

 

**“Yeah, we’ll ask him, see what he says. Gather the group in 10 minutes and we’ll come up with a game plan; figure out what’s dire and what we can get by on.”**

 

_He gently takes the baby from her, he kisses her softly then places a butterfly kiss on top of the baby’s head. They split into different directions. She watches as Rick retreats to one of the two story homes the other talks to a couple of people in the street, two others gather around them. They talk amongst themselves then head to Rick’s home. With so many people gathering to one area, she decides to leave and head back. She climbs up the wall quickly, she remembers the teenagers from earlier and assumes they are from Alexandria, she doesn’t know when they will return. She jogs off into the wooded area, she hopes the little information she has will appease Negan. She maneuvers through the woods, sees the walker from earlier is dead with a puncture wound to the side of the skull. She steps out of the woods to where she believes Negan had left her but he is nowhere in sight. She pauses, she looks up and down the road and sees no signs of life. She remembers the map and starts walking in the direction of the Sanctuary. She stops, contemplates whether she even wants to go back there. Like clockwork, a car drives up behind her, a man whistles that tune she remembers hearing when she was surrounded. She turns her head sharply in their direction, it’s a group of the men from earlier._

 

**“Get in.”**

 

**“Where’s Negan?”**

 

**“Boss doesn’t have time to wait around.”**

 

She looks at all the men in the car, they are big and they all kind of look the same to her, manufactured soldiers.

 

“ **Where the hell am I supposed to sit?”**

 

**“You can sit on my lap, sugar.”**

 

_A man calls from the backseat, he has a wry grin on his face, dirt-speckled on his face._

 

**“Fuck off.”**

 

**“Mm, sugar’s got spice!”**

 

_The men all laugh loudly together._

 

“ **You, sit in the back.”**

 

_She points to the man in the passenger seat, he scoffs and rolls his eyes at her. She whips out the Colt, aims it at his head. The men all take out their weapons as well and point it at her._

 

 _“_ **Like I said; you sit in the back.”**

 

**“There’s more of us than there are of you, Sugar.”**

 

**“Let’s get one thing straight; you lot are a dime a dozen. You are nothing special. I was sent out here, by myself, to gather intel. Now we’ve got maybe 15 minutes until the hour is up. Do you wanna tell Negan the reason why we’re late is because y’all are a bunch of fucking idiots and you wouldn’t simply change seats? I doubt it’ll go over well.”**

 

_The man behind the wheel sees her point, tells them to put their guns away and for the man in the front seat to move to the back. She tucks the gun back into her waistband, she smirks as she slides into the empty passenger seat. The car speeds off, everyone is silent. When they reach the Sanctuary, she is the first out of the car as the others slowly get out of the car mumbling under their breaths to one another. She bursts through the double doors and storms down the hall to Negan’s room. She passes a couple of other men she remembers seeing from earlier, they give her a curt nod. She comes upon Negan’s door, her hand curls into a fist to knock but she stops. She hears a woman moaning at a high pitch and Negan grunting and cursing out loud. The creaking of the bed gets louder as it thumps against the wall. Dwight strolls up next to her, fights a snicker at the deer-in-the-headlights face she is making._

 

“ **Negan is busy right now.”**

 

_She clears her throat, looks down uncomfortably for a moment, wipes her sweaty palms against her jeans, he tongue smoothes against her teeth, she turns to Dwight._

 

**“I have information on Alexandria.”**

 

_Dwight changes his posture, traces of a growing smile are gone._

 

**“What do you know?”**

 

**“What, are you like second in command here?”**

 

**“Kind of.”**

 

**“It’s a yes or no question.”**

 

**“I am.”**

 

_She purses her lips together and raises a brow at him._

 

**“You should have said that to begin with because now I don’t buy it. I’ll tell you what; I’m gonna hold on to my information and you tell Negan whenever he’s...finished, I will be waiting on him.”**

  
_She bumps past him, her shoulder colliding with his upper arm. Dwight says nothing as he watches her go, taken aback by her sudden confidence, a complete 180 from how she was before. He is unsure of her and where she stands. She glides into her room and closes the door behind her. She takes a seat on  the edge of her small bed, the springs squeak with the newly added body weight. She takes a gander around the room; the copious amounts of plates with rotten food are missing and the mess from earlier is gone as well._


	5. Chapter 5

_She sits and waits for Negan to arrive, she grows more and more impatient by the minute. She paces about the room, fingers drumming on her hips. She throws open her door, marches down to Negan’s room again. The pitch of the woman moaning is vastly different from the first, and it comes out in a staccato form, much like a machine gun. She hears Negan’s grunt and groans mixed with soft chuckles._

 

**“Are you fucking kidding me?!”**

 

_She bangs on the door._

 

**“Fuck off!”**

 

_Negan yells, the moaning continues._

 

**“Fucking asshole.”**

 

_She briskly walks the halls until she comes upon an open door that leads to outside. There are a few men huddled together chatting and smoking; they pay no mind to her. She looks around and sees trees upon trees upon trees._

 

**“What’s eating you, Sugar?”**

 

_She looks to her left and sees the man from the car; he grins down at her. He’s tall and stocky, short brown hair with green eyes and soft stubble. He looks at her like she’s a piece of meat, it keeps her on edge._

 

**“Where do y’all go to practice?”**

 

**“We go off into the woods, find the dead but no guns. Wouldn’t want to lead them back here and then we’re all fucked.”**

 

**“Do I need permission or something or can I just go?”**

 

**“Two or more. No one goes by themselves.”**

 

_She wants to scout the area and also get some aggression out, but she is weary of him and his intention, she feels it in her gut. He places a firm hand on her shoulder, gives her a like shake. She rewards him with a cold stare._

 

**“I’ll go with you, Sugar.”**

 

“Remove your hand or I’ll cut it off. **”**

 

_Her lips are tight; her gaze is deadly. He throws both his hands up with a condescending smile._

 

**“Let’s go.”**

 

_She tromps off into the woods, he follows behind her. She is mindful of every opening, every fallen tree. She recalls that map from the truck, every move is based off what she saw and what Negan and the Saviors already know about._

 

**“So what’s got you so wound up?”**

 

_She says nothing and continues onward. Several minutes pass until he feels sure they put a good distance between them and their camp._

 

 _“_ **I remember when we found you, sound asleep in an abandoned barn. So pretty.”**

 

_His words send a shiver through her body. She remembers when they unceremoniously took her from the barn, placed a bag over her head,  gagged her to muffle her screams, bound her hands and feet. They talked freely about her, what they wanted to do to her, what Negan would do to her. Terrified she stayed quiet, didn’t want to rock the boat. When they finally removed the bag from her head, she was in a small room, reeked of mildew, blood, and death. A man about 6’3’’, lanky, stubble and a full mustache asked her a series of questions; why she was alone, where her group was, did she have food, weapons, etc. Again, she stayed quiet. He hit her with the butt of his gun, smacked her around, but she never broke. They put the bag back over her head and transferred her to a different room, smaller room.  They unbound her, removed the bag and pushed her into the secluded room. She sat in the middle of the room, legs folded, hands on her knees. She spat the blood from her mouth out onto the floor and awaited whatever would come next. They didn’t come back for a few hours. She crawled to the door and pressed her ear against the door; silence. No footsteps, no voices, nothing. Her fingers quickly traced over the frame, hinge and lock. She scrambled to her feet and kicked twice near the lock. She broke the lock, pushed it open and ran towards the light at the end of the hallway. She opened the door carefully, saw people walking around, alert and ready. She saw a bigger building in the distance, heard many voices. She eased her way out when their backs were turned; she moved around the corner of the small building that held her captive. She moved cautiously; she heard voices approaching the building, she sprinted in the wooded area, hid behind a tree and watched all the men, a group of 6, congregate. They are of varying ethnicities and body types._

 

**_“What does he want us to do with her?”_ **

 

**_“Hasn’t said yet. He’ll be down here soon, though.”_ **

 

**_“Maybe we can spend some quality time with her.”_ **

 

_They chuckle and move towards the door. They argued briefly over who left it open; the hallway swallowed their voices as they approached her room._

 

**_“What the fuck?!”_ **

 

**_“Where the fuck is she?!”_ **

 

**_“I don’t know!”_ **

 

**_“You were supposed to be watching the place!!”_ **

 

**_“We were!”_ **

 

**_“Fuck!”_ **

 

**_“We have to find her!”_ **

 

**_“Negan’s gonna kill us!”_ **

 

**_“I don’t want to meet Lucille!”_ **

 

**_“Shut the fuck up! Spread out and find her! Now!”_ **

  
_As soon as they trickled out of the building, she turned tail and ran._


	6. Chapter 6

_She stops walking as the memory fades and reality sets back in. He comes up behind her, inhales the scent of her hair, his hand slithers around her hip._

 

**_“You gave us a scare, thank god we found you.”_ **

 

_He pushes her up against a tree, pins her body with his own. She grunts and writhes under him._

 

**_“Sh, sh, easy, Sugar. Let me take care of you.”_ **

 

_He pushes her face into the bark, he grabs her wrists, pins them above her head. His other hand grabs the Colt from her waistband and tosses it aside. She continues to wiggle and fight but doesn’t scream. She hears him undoing his pants, his breath is hot against her cheek, she feels his teeth on her skin._

 

**_“Not much of a screamer, huh? I’ll make you scream, Sugar.”_ **

 

_His body weight shifts as he tries to free himself from the confining garments. She takes advantage of the weight change, she pushes against the tree, turns her head and sinks her teeth into his skin. His blood squirts into her mouth, he wails and takes a couple steps back, his hand over his open wound._

 

**_“You bitch!”_ **

 

_She lunges for the Colt, he jumps on top of her, they both struggle for the gun. She elbows him in the face, she inches closer. He falls back from the blow, grabs her by the ankle and yanks her down._

 

**_“Come here you fucking bitch!”_ **

 

_She tries to kick him off,  he crawls on top of her, blood oozes from his face. He sits on her, his hands wrap around her neck. She smacks at his hands, her face turns a light red, her eyes are wide and full of fear. He smacks her head against the ground, he’s panting. She kicks her legs, wiggles underneath him, the knife slips out of her boot. She reaches for it, her vision blurring with black spots. He constricts tighter around her neck, she grabs the hilt and brings the knife up directly into the side of his neck. He freezes, his mouth drops, he gurgles and chokes on his own blood. She yanks the knife out, bloodshowers over her, she pushes him back, places a firm hand down on his chest and brings the knife down into his forehead. She rolls over gasps and coughs as the air fills her lungs once again. She sits there for a moment next to his body, arms resting on her knees. Tears well in her eyes and she allows them to fall. Her body shakes, her breath is shallow as she weeps. She wipes her eyes and nose on her sleeve, she slowly picks herself up. She pulls the knife out of his skull, she spits on him. She looks around, she can barely think straight. She starts walking back to the Sanctuary. She hears the familiar voices all traces of fear and sadness are gone from her features. She tucks the knife back into her boot as she comes upon the Sanctuary. Dwight runs towards her, he seems nervous and agitated._

 

_“_ **Where the hell have you been? Why were you in the woods alone?!”**

 

**“I wasn’t alone…”**

 

_She keeps walking, unfazed by Dwight._

 

**“Negan’s been looking for you! Wait!”**

 

_He steps in front of her, he studies her clothing and posture._

 

_“_ **_Why are you covered in blood?”_ **

 

_He touches the collar of her shirt and looks at his fingertips; they’re red. He steps back and points the crossbow at her._

 

**“Who went into the woods with you?”**

 

_She gives him a death stare, she pushes her bangs behind her ear._

 

**“If you’re gonna shoot me, shoot me.”**

 

_She stares blankly at him, she knows he won’t shoot her._

 

**“That’s what I thought.”**

  
_She pushes past him, he keeps the crossbow locked on her until she walks inside. He lowers his weapon, looks to her then to the woods. He whistles to a man nearby, they trot off into the woods._


	7. Chapter 7

> _ She walks back to her room, blood in her hair and splattered all over her body. She hears Negan’s voice down the hall, he is angry. _

 

_ “ _ **_Where the fuck is she?!”_ **

 

**_“We don’t know!”_ **

 

**_“What the hell do you mean you don’t know?”_ **

 

**_“I saw her out back with Travis.”_ **

 

**_“That’s right; I remember seeing them outside!”_ **

 

**_“Oh, now you remember?”_ **

 

She hears a hard thwack and one of the men curse under his breath. She turns the corner and comes upon the site; the man is holding his jaw the other is standing a few steps back, he sees her and points. 

 

**_“There! There she is Negan!”_ **

 

_ Negan turns his head sharply, advances towards her, his hands balled into fists. She knows she should fear him, but she doesn’t. He grabs her by the elbow, his fingers press into her skin, sure to leave bruises. He drags her back down the hall and into his room. The men scurry away, not envying her for being on the receiving end of Negan’s wrath. He throws her inside and slams the door. She stumbles into the room; she’s exhausted.  _

 

**“Where the fuck have you been?!”**

 

**“I was in the woods.”**

 

_ The tone of her voice is flat and dry, no trace of emotion or remorse. He circles her like a lion waiting to pounce _

 

**"Who went with you?”**

 

**“Some asshole.”**

 

**“They’re all assholes; they work for me. What was his name?”**

 

_ Dwight bursts into Negan’s room with two other men in tow.  _

 

**“She killed him!! She killed Travis!!!”**

 

**“His name was Travis apparently.”**

 

_ She shrugs, his eyes go from her to Dwight. _

 

“ **Where’d you find him?”**

 

**“In the woods. Stab wound to the neck and forehead. We found one of those dead fuckers feasting on his neck. It looked like it took a chunk from his face too.”**

 

**“Nope, that was me too.”**

 

**“Leave us.”**

 

_ They both look to Dwight, his mouth is open, his shoulders are hunched forward, he is baffled by his order. _

 

**“But she killed Travis!”**

 

**“Do you want to end up like him? Get the fuck out. Now.”**

 

_ Negan’s voice is stern and laced with warning. Dwight bites his lip, brows furrowed together and leaves with the others in a huff, one of them closes the door after them. She turns her head back to Negan, his arms are crossed, the muscles in his jaw twitch. _

 

**“You took out one of my men?”**

 

**“I did what I had to do to survive…”**

 

**“Is that right?”**

 

_ He looks her over, notices the strangulation marks on her neck. He takes a step towards her, his brows knit together, he reaches out to touch her but doesn't. He sees the blood in her hair, the scratches and dirt on her face, the small tear in her jeans. His demeanor softens. _

 

**“What did he do to you?”**

 

**“It doesn't matter; I took care of it.”**

 

**“Tell me what happened.”**

 

**“Why?! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Who knows how many other women have been subjected to what I went through! How many screams have you turned your back on?!”**

 

**“I told you before; I don't do that shit.”**

 

**“Maybe you don't, but some of your men do! He tried to rape me; I took his life!”**

 

_Negan exhales deeply, rubs his hand over his beard._

 

**“He got what he deserved.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

_She’s bemused by his response._

 

**“I don't condone that shit.”**

 

**“Then keep a tighter leash on your dogs!”**

 

**“Done.”**

 

 _She doesn’t understand him or his_ motives _because she doesn’t understand, she grows angrier._

 

**“Done? Just like that?”**

 

**“Yep. So, what did you find out about Alexandria?”**

 

_ She paces in a circle, her hands on her hips. _

 

**“What’s your end game? Why are you so nice to me?”**

 

_ He smiles and chuckles lightly. _

 

**“I like you, darlin’.”**

 

**“You like me?”**

 

_ She’s disgusted by him.   _

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Just do. You’ve got beauty and fucking brains, hell of a lethal combo.”**

 

_ Her lip puckers up, she scowls at him. The information bewilders her, but it’s also useful to her. She now knows, more or less, how much she means to him and where her rank is among the others. She smiles to herself; she’ll play him like a fiddle, and when the time is right, she’ll leave a fire in her wake. _

  
  


**“So, Alexandria. What did you learn about our friends over there?”**

 

_ She pops her hip to the side, shoves her hands in her pockets, a couple of beats pass. _

 

**“Nothing.”**

 

**“Nothing?”**

 

**“What did you expect? I went during the day; I have to go at night.”**

 

**“Did you get any names?”**

 

**“A few. There’s a man named Rick, I think he’s the leader. He was talking to some woman and mentioned someone by the name of Daryl, Rosita and...Aaron.”**

 

_ Negan rubs the back of his neck, his eyes dart around the room, his hair is wet and slicked back. The humidity of the shower creeps throughout the room reminds her of her current state. _

 

**“Are we done here?”**

 

_ He settles back on his heels; his head tilts back; he looks smug. _

 

_ “ _ **Yeah, get out of here.”**

  
_ She moves hastily and exits his room. A dark grin grows on her lips. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed at how many have taken the time to read my little fic. It's kind of daunting. But at any rate, thank you. Feedback and comments are always welcomed so long as it's constructive. I'm trying to throw out a chapter once a week but I cannot make any promises. Enjoy. :)

_Time passes. She has been with the Saviors for about two months. She’s been playing the game exceedingly well; she gives Negan just enough information, allows him to keep her close, she also has more information about Rick’s group, knows of places Negan has yet to discover. She is waiting for the right moment. Negan has been observing her; ever since their talk in his room, he has been trying to figure out what makes her so unique to him other than the superficial. It’s deeper than her looks and her intelligent manner. He watches as she rounds up a small group of men, they follow and heed her every word._

 

**“Alright, you three go to Hilltop, their last donation was relatively light. Find out why. You four pay our friends a visit at the Library, make sure they’re falling in line. Any rogues; take them out.”**

 

_They nod their heads in agreement and split off into their respective cars. Negan stands back and watches her with pride. She walks over to him, hair down in a black crew neck top with jean shorts._

 

**“I’m going to get my things ready, check in on our friend’s over at Alexandria.”**

 

_Negan rubs her arms, closes the gap between their bodies; he flashes her a smile._

 

**“Alright, I’ll send Dwight with you.”**

 

**“Fuck Dwight. I’d rather go by myself.”**

 

_He laughs at her rebuttal._

 

**“What do you got against the little shit anyway?”**

 

**“It’s his fucking face! Makes me sick, just wanna...bash it in.”**

 

_She shivers at the thought, but a slow devious grin grows on her lips. He caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers. It’s at that moment he realizes why he is so fond of her; it’s the bloodlust, the ruthlessness that lingers in her soul._

 

**“When are you going to finally take me up on my offer?”**

 

**“What become one of your many wives? No thanks.”**

 

**“Aw come on, you’re telling me you haven’t dreamt about these hands touching your body, me fucking you until you cry out in ecstasy?”**

 

_His hands slide down her arms gingerly, her skin puckers into goosebumps at his touch._

 

**“Is that what you dream about, Negan? Me riding your dick until I scream, my body quaking against you, your mouth on my breasts...”**

 

_She speaks in a low, sultry voice, her hand on his chest as she drags her fingers down slowly, stopping at the edge of his belt. He fidgets under her touch, bites his bottom lip and releases a little moan._

 

**“Well keep dreaming.”**

 

_She says coldly as she pushes away from him and heads back to the compound._

 

**“I’m getting my shit together, and I’m going alone.”**

 

_Negan adjusts himself, his eyes full of lust and want for her. He trails behind her, shouts for a woman by the name of Anne-Marie. A lanky blonde comes down the hall towards him, he scoops her into his arms, swings her over his shoulder, smacks her rear roughly. She laughs as they retreat to his room, the door slams shut, it echoes through the hall. She goes back to her room, takes out a small piece of paper she has hidden under her pillow, grabs her favorite knife and shoves it into her boot, then slides her arms through an old, gray zip hoodie. She studies her notes; rereads over the notations she has made about Negan, the Saviors, Alexandria, etc. Her concentration is disturbed by the pleasurable cries of Anne-Marie echoing through the hallway. She is her least favorite of the motley crew; she’s the loudest and the dumbest in her opinion. There is a soft rap at the door, she turns over her shoulder, shoves her paper quietly into the jacket pocket, she smiles warmly. It is one of the women from the kitchen; she’s older, friendly, always brings her meals to her room, tries to assert herself as a sort of mother figure to her. She’s holding a small plate with a bowl of soup in hand._

 

**“Hungry?”**

 

_She walks over to her, takes the plate, gives a curt nod and a gracious smile._

 

**“Thanks, Jean. What kind it is today?”**

 

_“Chicken with some vegetables in it. I added a touch of spice to yours, just the way you like it.”_

 

**“You know me so well.”**

 

_She sits on the edge of her bed, takes small, slow sips of the soup._

 

**“Delicious.”**

 

**“Are you going to Alexandria tonight?”**

 

**“Yep, gotta keep an eye on them.”**

 

**“You going by yourself?”**

 

**“Always.”**

 

**“What if you get captured?”**

 

**“I won’t.”**

 

**“But what if?”**

 

**“Jean, I can handle myself. I won’t get caught. I never do.”**

 

**“Never say never. This world is so unpredictable now; anything can happen.”**

 

_She finishes the soup with haste, burns her tongue and throat. Jean watches her, hesitates to say or do anything, she rubs her hands together as she chews on her bottom lip. She hands her the bowl, wipes her mouth, grimaces._

 

**“Thank you for the soup, Jean. You can add a little more spice next time.”**

 

_She winks. Jean looks worrisome, the fine lines from years of smoking protrude as she purses her lips. She rises, wraps her arms around Jean in a gentle hug._

 

**“I promise I will be safe, ok? Nothing is going to happen to me.”**

 

_Her tone is soft and reassuring. She steps back, rubs Jean’s shoulder affectionately._

 

**“I just worry is all. What y’all do is so dangerous.”**

 

**“I know, but we go out there and do what we do to protect you and everyone else. We stalk, hunt, and kill to protect our home, our family.”**

 

_She curls her fingers gently around her wrists, gives it a light squeeze._

 

**“I’m grateful.** **_We_ ** **are grateful that you, Negan, and the others go out and fight for us. But... why doesn’t anyone ever go with you? Why doesn’t Dwight go with you or even Negan?”**

 

**“You know how I am; I don’t play well with others. Plus, it’s easier to keep track of myself versus another person.”**

 

**“It’s ok to need people too, you know.”**

 

_She stares at her, the words linger in the air as she walks back to the kitchen. She thinks about what Jean has told her, then scoffs. She grabs her handgun off the nightstand, checks the bullets in the chamber, shoves a couple of extra into her pockets. She roughly ties her hair up into a bun, points the gun at the wall, closes one eye, imagines shooting a walker right between the eyes._

 

**“Bang…”**

 

_She lowers her hands, fixes the gun into her waistband. She whistles a random tune to herself, zips her jacket up, snatches her keys from the hook on the wall, and begins walking down the hallway. Dwight comes towards her; she ignores him until he steps in front of her._

 

**“What?”**

 

**“You heading to Alexandria?”**

 

**“Yeah, what’s it to you?”**

 

**“I’m going with you.”**

 

**“What? No, you’re not.”**

 

**“Negan wants me to go with you. Boss’ orders.”**

 

_She scowls, huffs and puffs, cocks a brow and glares at Negan’s door._

 

**_“_ ** **Well, I say no.”**

 

**“What you say doesn’t matter. Negan wants me with you; Negan gets what he wants.”**

 

**“Bullshit.”**

 

_She marches to his room, bangs on the door._

 

**“Go away.”**

 

**“Fuck you.”**

 

_She opens his door against his orders; Negan is standing at the edge of the bed, fastening his pants; Anne-Marie is asleep. He turns over his shoulder, he smirks at her, saunters towards her, sweat painted on his chest._

 

**“The fuck do you think you’re doing sending Dwight with me?”**

 

_He ushers her and himself out the door, closes it behind him quietly. He folds his arms across his chest, looks smugly at her._

 

**“You’ve got a problem with my orders?”**

 

**“Yeah I do.”**

 

**“What is it?”**

 

**“I work alone.”**

 

**“Not tonight you aren’t.”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Because I say so.”**

 

**“No! I work alone. He’ll just slow me down.”**

 

**“Tough shit, darlin’. If I want him with you, then he’s going with you.”**

 

**“I tried to tell her Negan.”**

 

**“Fuck off, Dwight.”**

 

_Negan takes a few steps towards her, puffs out his chest, sizes up to her to assert his dominance._

 

**“Listen here, sweetheart; you work for me. Don’t forget; I** **_let_ ** **you go by yourself, and this place; this is my domain, and I rule it. So, if I say Dwight is going to go with you, then he’s fucking go with you!”**

 

_His gaze is deadly, his voice low and hoarse._

 

**“Have I made myself clear?”**

 

_Her jaw is tight as she stares into his cold eyes, her fingers dig into her hip bones. A few moments of silence pass and the tension in the hall is thick and uncomfortable, Dwight shifts from foot to foot, rubs the back of his head as he looks around._

 

**“I swear to God, if you slow me down, I will leave your ass to the walkers and let them finish what the fire didn’t.”**

 

_Her words are sharp and cruel, but her eyes never leave Negan’s. Negan smirks at her comment. She pushes past him, collides her shoulder into his bicep roughly as she storms down the hall._

 

**“She hates me. Why are you sending me with her? She goes on that run all the time.”**

 

**“I am not in the mood to repeat myself like a fucking Xerox machine, alright? Go with her, watch-”**

 

**“Watch after her. Got it.”**

 

_Negan rubs his jaw then punches Dwight in the nose._

 

**_“_ ** **I hate being interrupted! Wait until I finish then you can speak! Go after her, watch out for those dead fuckers, and find out what’s on that piece of paper she has in her pocket.”**

 

_Dwight nods his head as he wipes his blood on his sleeve, the flow doesn’t stop. Negan retreats into his room, but before he closes the door completely he gives Dwight some parting advice._

 

**“Oh and Dwight.”**

 

**“Yeah?”**

 

**“Don’t slow her down, or she will leave your fucking ass behind. Also, clean yourself up. She sees you like that it’s just gonna piss her off further.”**

  
_Negan chuckles then shuts the door._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for quite some time and I finally got it to where I like it so I hope that comes through. Be patient with me, dearies. Also, how about that season 7 trailer?! I'm so pumped for October. Anyway, without further ado; here's chapter 9.

_ She sits in the truck, watches the sun fade behind the horizon, the chill wind of the night begins to set in. She pulls out her little piece of paper,  gives it a once over again, she shoves it into her other boot as Dwight approaches from the building. She starts the engine, pulls the seatbelt around her frame as Dwight slides into the passenger seat, crossbow in hand. They drive in silence, she stops about a mile away from Alexandria, pulls the truck off the road near the woods. They get out of the car; Dwight stares at her as she pulls the hoodie over her head; keys shoved into her front pocket; body hunched over and low as she takes off into the abyss of the trees. He slings the crossbow around his back and follows her. She moves quietly and with ease, all of it second nature to her, Dwight struggles to keep up with her but manages as best he can. She moves as if she’s alone, quickening her pace, attempts to lose Dwight, pray that a walker grabs him. She quickly glances back and sees him, he stumbles and waivers but he isn’t far behind her. It irritates her; his very presence angers her deeply.  _

 

**“Can you slow down a little?!”**

 

_ She continues onward; her hands balled into fists. _

 

**“Hey...hey...HEY!”**

 

**“What?!”**

 

_ She stops abruptly, cocks her head in his direction.  _

 

**“I need you to slow down! I can’t keep up!”**

 

**“How is that my problem?”**

 

**“Look, Negan wanted me with you-”**

 

**“Because he’s a fucking asshole. You’re slowing me down.”**

 

**“What the hell do you have against me, anyway?”**

 

_ He advances towards her; his face pulled tight. _

 

**“Aw, does it hurt your feelings?”**

 

_ She mocks him, sticks out her bottom lip into a frown. _

 

**“You’re such a bitch!”**

 

**“Feel better? Get it out of your system?”**

 

_ She turns her head back; Dwight grabs her wrist. She turns her head slowly, looks to his hand then to his face. _

 

**“Remove your hand or I’ll remove it for you…”**

 

_ He scowls at her, tightens his grip on her, his breath is erratic. She’s calm and cold, her stare alone is enough to snap his neck. He releases her wrist with a flick; she stares him down making him feel uncomfortable and small. He shifts from foot to foot; he chews on his bottom lip, waits for her to lead the way. She trudges forward, smirks to herself, moves at a slightly slower pace. When they come upon Alexandria, Dwight heeds her every order. She climbs the wall, Dwight right behind her as they begin their stakeout. The people of Alexandria move through the enclosure unaware that they are being watched. Dwight sees Daryl, his fingers dig into the wall, creates a small creak. She looks over at his hands, follows his eyes to Daryl and scoffs. _

 

**“So, what all do they have here?”**

 

**“Weapons. Food.”**

 

**“Huh… how much do they have?”**

 

**“Their food supply is dwindling. They’ve started a garden, but it’s not enough to sustain them.”**

 

**“And weapons?”**

 

**“They keep them over there, under lock and key. Someone is always there to guard it.”**

 

_ She points to a house in the distance. _

 

**“Negan will love this place.”**

 

_ Dwight says under his breath. They spend hours on the wall, watching the people of Alexandria. Dwight climbs down, decides to keep a watch for people and walkers instead. She pays no mind to him, goes on about her business as usual. Suddenly, she gets the eerie feeling that she is being watched. She slinks down low, looks around frantically, then her eyes land on a small child standing at the bottom of the fence. The young boy is about six years old; he peers up her with curiosity. _

 

**“Why do you never come down?”**

 

_ She hesitates to answer, looks around to see if anyone is witnessing her exposure. _

 

**“Are you a protecting us?”**

 

_ She nods in response, gives him a warm smile. Dwight hears the child on the other side, looks up at her. _

 

**“Are you protecting us from the bad people?”**

 

_ She nods again. _

 

**“Don’t tell anyone you saw me ok? Or else I have to leave.”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Adults fear what they don’t understand. This is just between us.”**

 

_ The child nods his head happily, turns around and runs back into his home. She scans the area again then climbs down to meet Dwight.  _

 

**“Did someone see you?”**

 

**“It’s just a kid.”**

 

She marches into the woods as Dwight bombards her with questions.

 

**“What if the kid squeals?”**

 

**“He won’t.”**

 

**“You don’t know that!”**

 

_ He steps in front of her. _

 

**“Don’t worry about the kid; it’s handled.”**

 

**“Negan isn’t going to like this.”**

 

_ She pushes Dwight up against a tree, her forearm presses into his neck. _

 

**“Negan doesn’t need to know about this. You’ll only waste his time and piss him off. Do you want that?”**

 

_ Her voice is low. _

 

**“Negan only needs to know about the important stuff, and this isn’t one of them.”**

 

_ He smacks her arm away; she takes a couple of steps back. Dwight shakes his head to move the stray strands away from his eyes; he points at her aggressively. _

 

**“I’m onto you! You’re hiding something; I know it!”**

 

_ She scoffs at him, rolls her eyes. _

 

**“And what would I be hiding, hm?”**

 

**“Something!! You’re not one of us, you never were one of us! And Negan; he knows it too.”**

 

**“You’re crazy.”**

 

_ She turns away, begins her walk back to the truck. _

 

**“Then what’s on the piece of paper you’re hiding?!”**

 

_ She stops, turns over her shoulder slowly. _

 

**“What?”**

 

**“The paper. Negan said... you have a piece paper.”**

 

**“A piece of paper?”**

 

**“In your pocket.”**

 

_ He points to the pockets on her jacket. She looks down then to him.  _

 

**“I don’t have a piece of paper, Dwight.”**

 

_ She’s still and cool, opposite of Dwight. _

 

**“Let me see it!!”**

 

_ She unzips her jacket; her eyes lock on him as she tosses her jacket. Dwight takes out the car keys, scrunches the fabric under his hands, angry and scared he can’t find the paper. _

 

**“We done here?”**

 

**“Where is it?!”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“The fucking piece of paper!”**

 

**“There is no piece of paper!!”**

 

**“No, but Negan saw-”**

 

**“Negan was wrong!”**

 

_ Dwight is tense; he throws the jacket and keys at her, he doesn’t know what to do. She slips into her jacket, pulls the zipper up all the way, tugs the hoodie over her head.  _

 

**“As fun as this has been, I want to get back.”**

 

_ Dwight gives her a curt nod; she turns around as they begin their trek back. They come upon a couple of stragglers, defeat them with ease. They finally reach the truck, hop in and drive back to the Sanctuary. She feels his eyes on her, she grips the wheel tight, pops her neck. When they arrive at the compound, Dwight is the first to get out of the car. She gets out of the truck, follows behind Dwight; she is sure Dwight will squeal about the altercation in the woods. She moseys into her room, shuts the door behind her. She plops down on the mattresses, takes in a deep breath and exhales with a huff. She takes her little piece of paper out of her boot and slides it under her mattress. She falls back against the mattress, runs her fingers through her hair. She thinks over what Dwight told her, wonders if Negan is starting to figure her out. She knows she needs to squash any doubt Negan has about her. She comes to a stand and heads to Negan’s room. The door is open, Dwight is talking with Negan, they stop talking when they see her in the doorway. Negan looks to her, straightens his posture, his hands rests on his hips. _

 

**“Dwight you can leave now.”**

 

_ Dwight nods and walks past her but doesn’t look at her.  _

 

**“Come here and close the door behind you.”**

 

_ She does as she is instructed. She walks to the center of the room as Negan approaches her. _

 

**“So, how’d it go?”**

 

**“Fine.”**

 

**“Nothing new to report?”**

 

**“No..”**

 

**“Really? You sure?”**

 

_ She purses her lips together, tilts her head up, and raises a brow. He peers down at her; a grin grows on his lips. He takes a step towards her, cups her cheek with his hand. _

 

**“You’re lying to me. You’re hiding something from me.”**

 

**“And why would I do that?”**

 

**“My thoughts exactly, baby girl.”**

 

_ He brushes a couple of stray strands behind her ear; it makes her skin pucker. She knows he already knows; it angers her and fuels her disgust towards Dwight. She sighs heavily, her head hangs low for a moment before she looks back up at him. _

 

**“I fucked up.”**

 

**“What happened?”**

 

**“I was spotted by a kid in Alexandria.”**

 

**“Anyone else see you?”**

 

**“No, just the kid. I handled it, though, the kid couldn’t have been older than five or six years old. He won’t say anything.”**

 

**“You sure about that?”**

 

**“Yeah, I am.”**

 

**“Well, can’t say I’m happy about this shit. What if someone else saw you?”**

 

_ He pushes away from her, rubs his jaw, then runs his fingers through his hair. _

 

**“No one else saw me.”**

 

**“But what if someone had seen you?”**

 

**“Are you really going to do the whole ‘What if’ thing? This is why I wasn’t going to tell you. You-”**

 

**“Hey!”**

 

_His yell startles her, makes her jump._

 

**“You saying you weren’t going to tell me?”**

 

**“I didn’t think it required your attention.”**

 

**“Huh…** **_you_ ** **didn’t think it required** **_my_ ** **attention. Your job is to go out there, get information and bring that shit back to me. That’s your one fucking job! So, if you were going to keep this from me, I can’t help but wonder what else you’d keep from me!”**

 

**“Negan, this is a one off moment. I’m not keeping anything from you. Look, I made a shit choice, but that doesn’t mean I’m hiding something from you.”**

 

**“You know, if I can’t trust you to tell me yourself when you fucked up and I have to hear it from someone else...I’d be a dumbass to let you go on without any kind of punishment! I mean, what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t punish an insubordinate shit?!”**

 

_ He laughs boisterously. _

__

**“I’m pulling you out of the field. Until I can trust you, you’re on kitchen duty.”**

 

**“Kitchen duty? Are you fucking serious?”**

 

**“Hey! You’re the one that fucked up, princess.”**

 

**“This is bullshit!”**

 

**“Tough shit.”**

 

_ She marches to the door, her hand grips the knob. _

 

**“Did I say you can leave?”**

 

**“You know, you’re making a big mistake taking me out of the field.”**

 

**“Oh, am I?”**

 

**“Yes, you are. You know damn well I’m smarter and faster than most of those dipshits that work for you. You need me.”**

 

**“What I need is for you to be on kitchen duty until further notice.”**

 

**“Hm, yes, send someone you have zero trust in to prepare meals for you and the entire congregation. Brilliant idea! I’ll get on that right away!”**

 

_ She pulls the door open, a big toothy smile on her face. Negan calls after her, keeps her from leaving.  _

 

**“Hold the fuck up, on second thought… you’re gonna stay with me.”**

 

_ She turns her head sharply in his direction. _

 

**“What?”**

 

**_“_ ** **Yeah, I think that’s a fitting punishment for you. No more surprises and I can keep a very close, watchful eye on you.”**

 

_ Negan displays his best shit-eating grin. She regrets saying anything at all.  She opens her mouth to protest; Negan brings his hand behind his ear. _

 

**“You got something to say?”**

 

_ She shuts her mouth, chews on her bottom lip, huffs and puffs.  _

 

**“Hm? I didn't hear you. Speak up, darlin’.”**

 

_ He smirks at her. _

 

**“That’s what I thought.”**

 

_ She growls then turns to exit his room, he whistles at her, makes her stop. _

 

**“Where do you think you’re going?”**

 

**“My room?”**

 

**“That’s cute, that’s _real_ cute. I guess I didn’t make myself clear; you no longer have the freedom to roam this place like it’s your own little playground. You go where I go and since I am staying in here, well guess what: you’re staying in here too. We’re gonna be like fucking roommates!”**

 

**“What the Hell?! What about my privacy?”**

 

**“Privacy is a privilege here, not a right.”**

 

**“What is this, huh?”**

 

_ She slams the door, marches up to him, her face inches from his. _

 

**“Is this some kind of power play? You think by forcing me to stay in this damn room-”**

 

**“Hey, you’re the one that lied and got caught! You think you’re above everyone here? That you’re above the rules,** **_my_ ** **rules? You should be thanking me, kneeling before me and kissing my fucking boot! Do you know what I do with people I don’t trust? I know you know, so tell me.”**

 

**“You execute them.”**

 

**“Sure do! And is it quick and painless?”**

 

**“No.”**

 

**“Right, right. How do I go about it then?”**

 

**“... You beat them to a bloody pulp.”**

 

**“Mm, yeah I do! I beat the holy hell out of ‘em!”**

 

_ He grips her arm harshly, possessively, his breath hot on her cheeks. _

 

“ **So I think you should show me some respect and gratitude for not doing it to you.”**

 

_ He bites his bottom lip with a grin and shakes his head. His other hand grabs her cheeks roughly. He winks at her but there’s a coldness in his eyes, a gaze he has given to many others but never her until now.  _

 

**“Bottom line sweetheart; until I feel I can trust you, until I am damn well sure you’re aboard my train the way I like it; this is the new setup. Have I made myself perfectly clear?”**

 

_ She glares up at him then looks down, her brows knit together, she shakes her head in compliance.  _

 

**“Good girl.”**

 

_ He releases her, she takes a few steps back, and soothes the ache in her cheeks.  _

 

**“Aw man! I’m starving! You hungry? Guess it doesn’t matter because I’m hungry!”**

 

_ His voice reverberates through the room. _ He saunters over to the door, swings the door wide open, then looks over his shoulder at her and smiles.

  
**“Come on, let’s go.”**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter so many times but I'm also trying to think about the future and where I want it to go once the show picks up in October. So many ideas and so much time in between. I wish I could say I'll update more frequently but I can't lie to you wonderful people. It'll come when it's ready. I thank you for reading and commenting and for your patience. :)

_ She follows him out the door, hidden in his shadow. She picks up the pace and walks beside him, refuses to look like she's beneath him. He looks down at her and smirks. They make their way to the kitchen, the people there bow their heads in respect to their leader entering the premises. He saunters into the kitchen, exchanges pleasantries with the staff, grabs himself a plate and gathers huge helpings for himself. They all look to her and go on about their business as if she isn’t there as if they already know. They walk out of the kitchen to a secluded area towards the back, a huge window is adjacent to the table, Negan takes a seat and watches as his men unload trucks full of food, weapons, etc. She stares at Negan expressionless then follows his gaze out the window. He begins digging into his meal, moaning and groaning at the taste on his tongue, she rolls her eyes.  _ __   
****  
**“You hungry?”** ****  
****  
**“No.”** ****  
****  
**“You gonna starve yourself again? Stink up our room?”** ****  
****  
**“That’s not- no. I’m not hungry, alright?”** ****  
****  
_ Negan does his trademark whistle, a couple of men trot in seconds later ready to obey his command _ **.** ****  
****  
**“Bring her things to my room, bed and all.”** ****  
****  
_ They nod their head in compliance and leave immediately. She stands beside Negan as he eats, she shifts from foot to foot. He looks over at her and chuckles as he shovels more food into his mouth _ **.** ****  
****  
**“You know, you can take a seat.”** ****  
****  
**“I’m not sitting on the floor.”** ****  
****  
**“You can sit here instead.”** ****  
****  
_ He scoots back, the chair scratches against the floor, he pats his thigh and winks. She scowls at him, folds her arms across her chest, returns her attention to the men outside _ **.** ****  
****  
**“Jesus, lighten up!”** ****  
****  
_ He finishes his meal in silence, pushes away from the table and stretches his body to and fro _ **.** ****  
****  
**"Let's see what the boys have."** ****  
****  
_ They exit the room and make their way to the loading docks. All the men huddle around Negan. Two men, one tall with a thick mustache and a shorter man with wiry thin hair, step forward. She stands to the side of Negan, Dwight is across from her.  _ __   
****  
**"How are our friends at the Library?"** ****  
****  
_ The tall man begins to speak _ **.** ****  
****  
**"Well, they're struggling. Their donations were small this round and they don't know how they're going to make the next donation and then some. But I told them; they gotta figure something out or else. They know the rules."** ****  
****  
**"How much did you get from them?"** ****  
****  
**"It's minimal, Negan."** ****  
****  
**"Huh...  And Hilltop?"** ****  
****  
_ The paunchy looking man shoves his hands in his pockets with a smirk _ **.** ****  
****  
**"They're good. Staying in line. One of them copped a little bit of attitude but nothing my men couldn't handle."** ****  
****  
**"See that's what I want to hear! That's the kind of shit I like."** ****  
****  
**"What about Alexandria?"** ****  
****  
_ The shorter man asks and the entire group turns to her. Her face is expressionless, she opens her mouth to speak but Negan speaks for her _ **.** ****  
****  
**"Don't worry about our friends at Alexandria."** ****  
****  
_ Negan checks out the donations his men have collected and gives them a satisfied grin _ **.** ****  
****  
**"Alright, lock this shit up and we'll sort through it tomorrow."** ****  
****  
_ All the men nod their heads and disperse. She collides her shoulder into Dwight's arm roughly. _ ****  
****  
**"Bitch."** ****  
****  
_ He tosses over his shoulder lowly. She stops and slowly turns around. _ ****  
****  
**"What was that?"** ****  
****  
_ Dwight turns around smug _ **.** ****  
****  
**"You heard me."** ****  
****  
_ She walks towards him, hands balled into fists _ **.** ****  
****  
**"Do you want to say it to my face?"** ****  
**  
** __ They stare at each other with vehemence. The group goes quiet, notices and feels the tension in the air. Negan stands to the side and watches quietly **.**

 

**“Go on, say it. I’m all ears.”**

 

_ His top lip curls into a snarl, he says nothing, she grins. _ ****  
****  
**"That’s what I thought. You better stay out of my way, Dwight."** ****  
****  
_ He scoffs and laughs at her with the roll of his eyes. She inhales sharply and shoves him. Dwight is taken aback by her abrupt gesture _ **.** ****  
****  
**"I'm serious; stay the fuck out of my way."** ****  
****  
_ She points at him. He gets close to her face, his blood boiling _ **.** ****  
****  
**"You won't do anything to me. You** **_can't_ ** **do anything to me."** ****  
****  
_ She chuckles then collides her fist into his jaw. He stumbles back, hand over his cheek _ **.** ****  
****  
**"Don’t tell me what I** **_can_ ** **and** **_can’t_ ** **do."** ****  
****  
_ She turns over her shoulder and walks over to Negan. Dwight tackles her to the ground and they begin to fight. The men swarm around them, Negan holds his arms up, allows Dwight and her to continue their tussle. Some men are quiet, some are rooting for Dwight while others watch with disinterest. Dwight pins her down, tries to get his hands around her neck. She fights him off, squirms out from underneath him and climbs to her feet with haste. She dropkicks him in the face, she smiles when she hears the crack of his nose under her boot. Dwight grabs her by the leg and yanks her down to the ground. He throws fist after fist into her sides and face, the blood vessel in her left eye bursts, and blurs her vision. She rakes her nails roughly into the scarred flesh on his left side to gain some form of distance between them. He falls back, holds his cheek in pain then she takes that moment to climb on top of him and swings away. They are both covered in dirt, sweat, and each other’s blood, as well as their own. Negan finally inserts himself into their area, pulls her off like a ragdoll, his arm firmly fixed around her waist. _ ****  
****  
**"Alright, alright. That's enough."** ****  
****  
_ He snaps his fingers, a few men step forward and gather Dwight up from the ground. They both continue to struggle and fight to get back at each other _ **.** ****  
****  
**"Take him to get cleaned up."** ****  
****  
_ The men walk away with Dwight in their arms, as she still wiggles against Negan. As the men carry him away, she spits on him in disgust. It charges him up again and the men have to struggle to get a firm grip on him. Negan smirks, he wraps both arms around her, pins her arms to her sides, her back pressed against his chest as she writhes with rage. _ __   
****  
**"Easy does it, darlin’. Calm down."** ****  
****  
**"Get off of me!!"** ****  
****  
**"Calm the fuck down then I will."** ****  
****  
_ She stops thrashing about, she huffs and puffs, waits for Negan to release her. He opens his arms and she takes a couple of steps forward, hands on her hips, she spits blood onto the floor.  _ ****  
****  
**"Shit, you've got a lot of rage in you."** ****  
****  
**"Why did you stop me?!"** ****  
****  
_ She pivots over her shoulder, her brow is split and there is a lump forming on her cheek _ **.** ****  
****  
**"I'm not gonna let you kill one of my men."** ****  
****  
**"I've done it before!"** ****  
****  
**"Big difference, sweetheart; Travis was going to rape you and was clearly a piece of shit, scum of the Earth type person. Dwight is useful to me. He does his job efficiently, doesn’t give me attitude, doesn’t question my motives. So, until he stops being useful; you can't kill him."** ****  
****  
_ She spits another glob of blood onto the floor, wipes her mouth roughly on her arm. She paces in a circle, breathing hurts her, and blood trickles from her eye. He saunters up to her, concerned, brings his hand towards her face but she swats him away.  _ __   
****  
**"Don't touch me!"** __   
****  
**"I'm gonna need you to cut that shit out."** ****  
****  
_ His features are strung tight, a combination of anger and worry mix within him. He wouldn’t do anything against a woman’s consent but disrespect is something he’d never tolerate. _ ****  
****  
**"Lot of heightened emotions right now but don’t think for one fucking second that you can talk to me like that. I’m a fair, simple man, but it’s** **_really_ ** **working my last nerve that I keep having to repeat myself! Now, we’re gonna head inside and you’re gonna clean yourself up because, well shit, look at ya. I’m gonna relieve some stress into Georgie because her pussy can really take a pounding and after all the shit that's gone down today; I need something that's gonna bring a smile to my face."** ****  
  


_ He smirks and adjusts his belt buckle.  _

**  
** **"So, what, will I be sitting outside your door like a fucking dog?”**

 

**“What? No! Course not! We’re roomies remember; you’ll be in the room. Just cover your ears or some shit. Or watch if you’re the voyeur type, which is fine by me. An audience would really spice things up.”**

 

**“You’re disgusting.”** ****  
**  
** _ He sighs with a low audible hum. The night drags on for her; after about an hour of Negan and Georgie going at it, he finally clocks out for the night in a light snore. She tosses and turns, groans and curses under her breath. She buries her face into her pillow with a huff until sleep finally claims her. She wakes the next morning startled from Negan kicking her bedpost. Her face is bruised and she feels tender all over. He looks down at her, hair disheveled, jeans on and no shirt. She grunts and yawns as she slowly sits up, she casually touches the split in her lip and winces. _

 

“ **Sleep well?”**

 

**“No, you kept me up.”**

 

_ He places his finger under her chin, moves her head side to side to get a good look at her.  _

 

**“Shit, he got some good hits in.”**

 

**“He looks worse.”**

 

_ She yanks her head away from him. She tosses the sheet off of her body, carefully comes to a stand; her body is stiff and covered in bruises and cuts. She holds her side, winces in pain as Negan watches her.  _

 

**“You alright?”**

 

**“Yes, just sore.”**

 

**“Lift your shirt.”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Just fucking do it.”**

 

_ She sighs with the roll of her eyes and slowly lifts her shirt up just under her breasts. Her ribs are black and blue with specks of red. She grits her teeth then drops her shirt down.  _

 

**“You fractured some ribs.”**

 

**“You a doctor?”**

 

_ He deadpans her, walks over to his dresser, pulls out a charcoal colored top and tugs it over his head. He marches to the entrance of the room and pulls the door open. _

 

“ **Come on, let’s get you to medical.”**

 

**“No, I’m fine. I don’t need to.”**

 

**“I didn’t ask.”**

 

_ His head is down and slightly turned in her direction as he waits for her to move. She runs her tongue over her teeth, relinquishes a heavy sigh and mosies over to where he is. As soon as he is certain she will follow; he steps out into the hall and leads them down to the medical room. She follows behind him, a limp in her walk, her arms loosely by her side as her fingers curl into a fist. She’s in pain and is visibly uncomfortable but she has entirely too much pride to admit she might need help from anyone. They finally come upon the medical wing of the Sanctuary, there’s a woman with a notepad and pen in hand, she is scribbling as she reads the labels of various bottles scattered through the shelves of the room. In the far left corner, there is a gurney covered with a white sheet and a small tray with various medical instruments.  _

 

**“You busy?”**

 

**“Just the usual. What do you need?”**

 

_ She places her notepad down on the desk close to the door. She’s a petite, curvy woman with short black hair and thin frame glasses. She dons a white crew neck shirt and jeans. _

 

**“This one over here has some cracked ribs.”**

 

_ She looks over at her and smiles kindly. She returns the gesture with a tight-lipped grin.  _

 

“ **Have a seat and I’ll take a look at you.”**

 

_ She nods and hobbles towards the gurney and hops onto the edge. Negan crosses his arms as he leans into the door frame. The woman walks over to her, observes her wounds silently, moves around the room to gather various items she feels she will need to recover. _

 

**“Alright, let me see ‘em.”**

 

_ She lifts her shirt, curses under her breath and she exposes her discolored ribs. _

 

“ **Walkers?”**

 

**“Nope, she had herself a little Fight Club session last night.”**

 

_ She carefully drags her fingers against her ribs, it elicits a loud groan through gritted teeth. _

 

“ **Oh yeah, they’re fractured, at least two of them.”**

 

_ She looks over at Negan who looks smug as shit.  _

 

**“We’ll bandage you up, give you some meds for the pain, and ice it to lessen the swelling.”**

 

_ She grabs the roll of bandage tape and slowly wraps it around her frame. After she is done, she places a few pills into her hand along with a bag of ice. _

 

“ **Your eye will take a while to heal as well. But, she’s all good to go, Negan. Maybe postpone any future Fight Club plans, and probably no field work for a while.”**

 

“ **Thanks, Grace. Boys brought in more supplies last night, I’m sure they have more stuff  for you.”**

 

**“Good, good. If you don’t need anything else-”**

 

**“I know, I’ll let you get back to your work. Thank her.”**

 

_ She places the ice pack over her eye and dry swallows some of the pills. _

 

**“Thank you, Grace.”**

 

_ Grace nods her head in return. She hops off the gurney and limps over to Negan, he ushers them out and they begin their walk back to his room. He walks at her pace, they move silently through the corridors of the Sanctuary until Negan speaks. _

 

**“All bandaged and bruised; you’re losing your value.”**

 

_ She looks up at him but his eyes are straight ahead. She shakes her head in disbelief but says nothing.  _

 

**“You’re quiet, so you understand how serious I am when I say that.”**

 

_ They continue forward. _

 

**_“_ ** **Your punishment remains but I have a lot of shit to do around here. You think you can keep up?”**

 

**“I know I can.”**

 

**“Good answer. I’m not gonna take it easy on you.”**

 

**“I didn’t expect you to.”**

 

**“You got yourself into this mess, you’re gonna dig your way out.”**

 

_ They go back into his room and Negan shuts the door behind them. She places the pills and the bag of ice on her bed as Negan moves through the room to gather his shoes to prepare for the work day. She strips down and out of her sleeping clothes and into jeans and a black top. Negan watches her as he sits on the edge of his bed and laces up his boots. He comes to a stand, grabs Lucille and swings the bat over his shoulder. She ties her laces and throws her hair into a messy ponytail. He feels bad for her, wants to be gentle with her, but knows he can’t, not until he’s positive he can trust her.  _

 

**“You ready to go?”**

  
_ She stands erect, pulls her shoulders back and nods. _


	11. Chapter 11

**“Fuck! Fuck, fucking, fuck!!”**

 

_Negan’s fingers grip around the edge of the table, his knuckles burn white. He slams his fist on the surface, she stares at him and speaks into the walkie._

 

**“How did they know about our location?”**

 

**“Well, James said he saw a couple people from Hilltop with them.”**

 

**“Hilltop?”**

 

_Negan looks up at her, his features are taut, eyes burning with rage._

 

 **_“_ ** **You sure they’re from Hilltop?”**

 

**“He said he's positive. He’s heading back to y’all now. Wait… I think I see someone… Two women.”**

 

**“You know what to do. Switch lines to Alpha 7, stay in touch with the others.”**

 

**“Got it.”**

 

_She turns the walkie off, places it down on the table next to the map. She looks over at Negan, arms over her chest. Negan’s head is down, he licks his lips, stares vacantly at the map before him._

 

**“What do you want to do?”**

 

_Negan says nothing. She looks at the map, at one of the circles that mark the other compound they owned. It didn’t house even half of the people that work for him but still a fair amount._

 

**“Negan… Negan.”**

 

**“Who the fuck do they think they are?”**

 

He brings his head up as his eyes follow and bore into hers.

 

**“Who the fuck do these assholes think they are? They took out my men! Picked them off like they were fucking daisies in a god damn garden! Who the fuck are these people?!”**

 

**“We need to pay Hilltop a visit. If James saw someone-”**

 

**“I’m gonna fucking kill ‘em. Every last one of them!”**

 

**“That’s fucking stupid.”**

 

**“What did you say to me?”**

 

He straightens his posture with a cocked brow.

 

**“I said that’s fucking stupid. You can’t go in beating the fuck out of everyone there before finding out what happened. Weed out the culprit, then teach them a lesson.”**

 

**“Fuck that!”**

 

_He flips the small table over, his breath erratic. She stares at him like a boy throwing a temper tantrum, she fights a smile; she loves seeing his world rattled._

 

 **_“_ ** **Are you done?”**

 

**“Fuck you!”**

 

**“Stop being a baby and act like a Goddamn leader.”**

 

_He rushes towards her, his face incredibly close to hers, he is seething with anger. She doesn’t flinch, she doesn’t move at all._

 

**“You’re behaving like a fucking kid. Stop throwing shit around, tighten up, and send your fucking dogs out there just like you’ve done before.”**

 

**“They’ve killed my men!”**

 

 **“I know they have. They know they have. You can’t let ‘em see you sweat. Send your dogs to Hilltop, let them know that** **_we_ ** **know.”**

 

_He steps away from her, paces about his room, his hand rubs the back of his head._

 

**“I don’t like when people fuck with my shit. It does not sit well with me. The body count is adding up too fucking fast. I need to find them then end them.”**

 

**“No, they’re still too valuable. More so now. Look at what they’ve managed to do already.”**

 

_Negan storms over to his mural, it fuels his rage. She takes a moment to think about the situation and how it turned so dismal so fast._

 

 **“Who have you sent to watch over Alexandria since I’ve been…** **_detained_ ** **?”**

 

**“A few of the boys.”**

 

**“A few of the boys? You don’t know their names?”**

 

**“A few of the fucking boys!! Did I stutter?!”**

 

 **“You had me watch them for months and you just pick some fucking random guys to do** **_my_ ** **work?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”**

 

**“Hey!”**

He turns over his shoulder sharply. She charges at him, fire in her eyes.

 

**“Don’t you ‘hey’ me! What the fuck were you thinking?! This group is massive and they’re smart and I know you know that so why the hell did you send your boys, whose names you don’t even know, to do my work?! No wonder they ambushed us!!”**

 

**“You better bite your fucking tongue!”**

 

She pushes him against the wall, catches him off guard.

 

**“I will not bite my tongue! You made a big fucking mistake now own it and correct it!”**

 

**“Watch yourself, missy.”**

 

_He warns. He’s finally regained his composure but if she presses on, he will explode once more._

 

**“I told you, from the very beginning of this shit, that taking me out was a bad idea. Well, do you like reaping the rewards of your decision?”**

 

**“You couldn’t be trusted.”**

 

**“And you jeopardized our home!”**

 

_He squints his eyes, he lips curl into a snarky grin. She scowls at him, confused by the sudden attitude change._

 

**“The fuck you lookin’ at me like that?”**

 

**“Home. You called us home.”**

 

**“What? No.”**

 

**“Yeah you did, darlin’.”**

 

_She scoffs and walks over to her bed and plops down, startled that she could be so careless. He saunters over to her, he takes her words into account but cannot help himself from relishing in her slip up._

 

**“I’ll send ‘em out to Hilltop tomorrow. Gotta let them believe they won, let them have their fucking hope and rainbows and shit before I yank the rug out from under them.”**

 

_She’s quiet, she can only focus on her mistake. Negan kicks her foot, she glares up at him._

 

**“Don’t sulk. It’s not attractive.”**

 

**“Fuck you, you fucking dick.”**

 

**“I’m just reaping the rewards of my decision.”**

 

_He smiles from ear to ear._

 

**“Oh please, don’t think that because-”**

 

**“Of me that you finally see this place as your home?”**

 

**“I don’t!”**

 

**“You do, you know you do.”**

 

**“I swear to God, I will smack that cocky ass smile right off your face.”**

 

**“I’d like to see you try.”**

 

_She climbs to her feet and peers up at him with vehemence._

 

“ **Come on, let’s see what you got.”**

 

_She finds him infuriating, can’t stand him as far as she can throw him. Her fist tightens, she moves around him and heads to the door. He chuckles to himself, enjoys their cat and mouse game, and cannot wait until she finally gives him. He loves the fight she puts up but feels it won’t be much longer. She waits by the door for him, knows better than to storm off and prolong her punishment. She’s behaved, done everything he’s asked of her, worked herself to the bone. She’s had her mess ups; mouthed off to him, tried to leave and go anywhere without him and he dragged the punishment out. Her slate would be wiped clean off all her good deeds and be back at zero once more. Every time she thought Negan would loosen the reigns, she stuck her foot in her mouth and was sent back. She feels his presence behind her as he waits for her to lead the way. They wait outside, there’s a chill in the night air, she paces around in a circle, her body hunched around her arms. Negan leans against the wall, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket as he releases a heavy sigh with a huff. He whistles a made up tune, the cold air hurts her bones, her ribs not fully healed yet. Time ticks by slowly, she’s exhausted from the day’s labor, and she isn’t properly dressed for the late night meet up either. Negan watches her, sees her shiver in the light. He unzips his jacket, shrugs it off and drapes it around her body. She doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, but is grateful for the jacket. She slips her arms into the sleeves, the jacket is far too big for her but it keeps her warm. Negan mosies around her, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and continues whistling a tune. Headlights finally approach the sanctuary and as James drives around to the appropriate spot to park the truck, she sees a flash of fear in his face. James gets out of the car and rubs his hands together over and over for warmth._

 

**“Negan, I-”**

 

**“Tell me. what exactly did you see?”**

 

**“They ambushed the place.”**

 

**“How many?”**

 

**“About 10 or 12 of them.”**

 

**“And then what happened?”**

 

**“The alarm blared and there was gunfire-”**

 

**“I don’t need you to paint me a fucking picture. Who did you see from Hilltop?”**

 

**“Um. Ethan and Jesus, I think.”**

 

**“Why didn’t you go after them?”**

 

**“I was going to Negan, I swear! But Paula told me to come back, said you’d probably want to know about this from me as soon as possible.”**

 

**“Well, she ain’t wrong about that.”**

 

_She moves around Negan, stands close to James, reads his body language like a text; he’s hiding something._

 

**“James, what’s wrong?”**

 

_Her tone is gentle and soothing, Negan looks down at her with a raised brow._

 

**“Hilltop’s load was light, the lightest it’s been in a while. Andy and a couple of others wanted to teach them a lesson and so they held one of Hilltop’s people as prisoner until they could make it work. They sent them back with a message.”**

 

**“What was it?”**

 

_She moves closer to him, places a reassuring hand on his upper arm. He looks at her, turns his entire body towards her, forgets for a moment that Negan is there._

 

 **_“_ ** **Kill Gregory, bring back the evidence and they can have him back.”**

 

**“Of course, that’s what they said.”**

 

_She murmurs under her breath. She places her hand on top of his, strokes her thumb against his skin. Negan frowns in disgust and jealousy, he takes a step closer, his hand grips her elbow as he pulls her back and away from James._

 

**“Do you know if any of them survived?”**

 

**“I-I doubt it. They attacked while they were sleeping-”**

 

**“Wait, where were you? Where were you and Paula and the rest of the motley fucking crew?!”**

 

**“We-we-we were um-”**

 

**“Come on spit it out! Or do I have to fucking beat it out of you?!”**

 

_Negan grabs him by the collar of his shirt and gives him a firm shake._

 

**“Negan chill!”**

 

**“Come on James, where the hell were you guys if you weren’t with the rest of the fucking group?!”**

 

**“We were coming back from a scouting trip!! I swear Negan!!!”**

 

_She smacks his arm, glares at him with her lips tight._

 

**“Enough. Let..him..go.”**

 

_Negan lifts James up a bit more before he releases him. He rests his hands on his hips, his head hangs as he processes the information. After a couple beats of silence, he dismisses James with the wave of his hand. James looks to her, she gives him a curt nod, then he scurries off into the compound. She stands in front of him, arms crossed, the sound of the leather rubbing against itself breaks the silence._

 

**“What were you hoping to achieve with-”**

 

**“You fucking James?”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Are you fucking James?”**

 

**“How can I be fucking anyone when I’m literally by your side 24/7?”**

 

**“So you want to fuck James; is that it?”**

 

**“No! I don’t want to fuck James!”**

 

**“Seem real chummy with him.”**

 

**“Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how asinine you sound? Why is this even a topic of discussion?! Rick and his group just ambushed our people and you’re wondering if I want to fuck James?!”**

 

**“Rick’s group will get what’s coming to them in due time.”**

 

_His demeanor shifts as he takes a step towards her, he locks eyes with her as he wiggles his hand into one of the outside pockets and takes out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He opens the small pack, shakes the box until one stands above the rest, his lips curl around the tip as he pulls it away from the box, and ignites it with his lighter. He winks down at her as he shoves all his belongings back into the pocket of his jacket. She looks at him; baffled and irritated at what just transpired._

 

**“Do you have a plan?”**

 

**“Of course, I have a plan.”**

 

**“Then what is it?”**

 

**“We’ll discuss it tomorrow, once we hear back from Paula. Let’s see how this turns out.”**

 

**“What the hell just happened?”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“What was the whole thing with James?”**

 

**“Still not entirely sure I trust you yet.”**

 

**“Seriously?”**

 

_He takes a big puff of his cigarette, the smoke wafts into the air around them._

 

 **_“_ ** **Have I given you any reason to not trust me anymore?”**

 

_He shrugs with a smirk._

 

**“I’ve done everything right. Today was the first outburst in a while! What more do you want from me, Negan?”**

 

_She has to know if there’s a way to nip this whole thing in the bud. She’s sick of being at the compound. She misses being out in the field, discovering places. She needs to get her plan back on track but it won’t happen until she knows Negan trusts her completely. She says the first thing that comes to mind in hopes, it’ll grant her release._

 

**“What more do you want from me?! You want me to acknowledge that this is my home?! Then; yes! This is my home and I will do what it takes to protect it and everyone in it!!! Is that what you want?!”**

 

_He finishes off his cigarette and flicks it into the dirt. He grins down at her then pivots over his shoulder and walks back inside, she trails behind him. They change in silence as they get ready for bed. His silence aggravates her. She sits on her bed as he goes about his normal night routine until he slides on his mattress and under the sheet. He looks over at her and gives her a smile before turning off the lights. She falls back onto her pillows, stares at the ceiling as she rifles through several different scenarios and tasks she can do to appease him, to finally get him off of her back. The ordeal with Rick’s group is a small push but not the big one she needs to get Negan to terminate the punishment. She wants to be out there so badly, not that she has anything against Rick and his group but it’s a fight and she loves herself a good fight. The next day they go on about their business, the walkie is clipped to her hip as she helps sort items from the storage. Every few minutes a voice chimes in with news on how Paula and the others are handling the two women from Rick’s group. Negan stands at the entry of the armory, counts the weapons with a growing sense of pride. Static breaks through the walkie, she drops what she is doing immediately, unclips  it from her belt and brings it to her ear. A hush falls over the others as they listen intently for news on their people. She turns the volume dial up in anticipation. More static. She looks to Negan, they exchange glances, he  gives her a nod. She then changes to a different station and hears a man’s voice. He’s negotiating the freedom of his people. Paula’s voice comes through, tells them where they can meet. The line goes quiet once again and everyone goes about their business. She clips the walkie to her belt, stares catatonically at the cans of food before her. It shocks her that she cares about these people but she wonders what could have happened if Negan never caught her and she was able to escape. Would she have stumbled upon Rick’s group? Would they have taken her in? Would she have gone with them? Would they have killed her? She preferred working alone, traveling alone, it was easier than being with a group but there was power in numbers.  The new politics of the world was simple; the biggest army with the most supplies survives. Negan had an army, tons of loyal followers, ample real estate but then there was this group from Alexandria flipping everything on its head, a much smaller group picking off people like scabs. She reminds herself that she needs to adapt fast and she will survive. She finishes her duties, sweat on her brow from the humidity and heat. James walks past her with another box of canned goods to be sorted through, he places it in front of her. He looks pale, frightened._

 

**“Hey, you ok?”**

 

_He says nothing continues on about his business as if she isn’t there. Her brows furrow, perplexed by the sudden cold shoulder. Her eyes wander over to Negan who’s busying himself with one of his wives. Dwight and a couple of others walk by, she glares at him, flicks him off and he does the same. Negan whistles to her, she tromps over to where he is._

 

 **_“_ ** **Yeah?”**

 

**“I need to relieve some stress that this group is causing me.”**

 

**“Fuck, really? Who’s it gonna be this time? Josephine? Sarah?”**

 

_He boisters a hearty laugh, slaps the rump of the woman on his arm. She chuckles lightly but doesn’t understand what’s so funny. Another vapid, dumb piece of ass._

 

**“You’re always good for a fucking laugh!!! That shit will probably happen later tonight but I need to get out for a bit, work on my swing. Feel like I’m getting fucking cabin fever!”**

 

**“Wait, we’re leaving?”**

 

_She couldn’t contain the budding excitement in her voice, apparent by her expanding grin. He smirks down at her, whispers into the ear of the woman around his arm before she walks off giggling like a fool._

 

**“When do we leave?”**

 

**“Now.”**

 

_He grabs his bat from its spot against the wall and snatches a small gun and tucks it into the waistband of his pants. She waits for him to hand her a weapon but he pushes past her and begins his trek into the woods. She rolls her eyes, bites her tongue, and follows him out. They walk deeper and further into the woods, the temperature climbs as the sun reaches its peak in the sky, the back of her shirt is soaked as her hair is splayed across her forehead. Negan whistles as he stands in the middle of a small clearing, he peers around and listens. There is a faint growling and gurgling in the distance, he smiles fiendishly as they both press forward. They come upon a few walkers; one is pinned to a tree, one crawls on the ground with its arms and a couple of others are vying to get around trees to catch their meal. He grips the end of the bat tight, twirls it in the air as he steps closer to the one on the ground. He raises the bat high above his head and brings it down with a loud thud._

 

**“Damn that feels good!!”**

 

_He moves closer the one pinned to the tree and wails on it; the bones crack under the brute force, blood splatters across his shirt and pants. He raises the bat to the light; the sun shines brilliantly against the blood painted barbed wire._

 

 **_“_ ** **Look at at her; she’s having the time of her life!”**

 

_She stands back antsy, itching to take at least one of them out. She paces with her hands on her hips when a shaky timid voice comes over the walkie. She lifts it to her ear and listens._

 

**“Come to the kill floor.”**

 

_She looks over at Negan, his smile has faded, replaced with a look of concern._

 

**“That's not Paula.”**

 

**“You sure it's not her?”**

 

**“Positive. That's not her or Molly or anyone in that group.”**

 

**“We’ll just have to wait and see if Thomas is as smart as you.”**

 

_He turns away and walks towards the other walkers and brutally beats them to a pulp. She walks towards him as he continues to beat down guts and bones and stands off to the side in silence. He was different, the outburst she is privy to is completely different than anything she has seen before. He’s scared and though he tries to cover it with charm and brute force; he’s actually worried. She doesn’t know his story prior to the world coming undone and she doesn't care but whatever happened created the man before her. He chunks the bat into the wilderness and leans against a tree as he catches his breath. She walks off to fetch his weapon and he doesn't seem to mind or care that he can't see her. She walks down a small hill and squats down to pick up the bat pauses for a moment, contemplates grabbing the bat and making a break for it. She’s out of sight, has at least something to protect herself but ultimately she knows she won't get far without some basic necessities to survive. She decides to leave him when he feels he is safe again, when the new world order has been restored when he finally trusts her completely._

 

“ **Doesn’t take that long to fetch something, sweetheart.”**

 

_She snatches up the bat, rolls her eyes and mumbles under her breath. She twirls the bat in her hand as she climbs back up the hill. When she reaches the top, a walker under a fallen tree pulls her down. She squirms and manages to get her ankle free. She scurries to her feet and swings down repeatedly until the blood makes a thick paste with the dirt and leaves. She breathes heavily, a small sharp pain in her side, she leans against the bat for support. Negan comes up behind her, places a hand on her shoulder, she swings around and points the tip at his face. He carefully places his hand on the bat and tugs it out of her grasp with a smirk on his face._

 

**“I see why you use that thing.”**

 

**“Feels good, don’t it?”**

 

**“Yeah...yeah a bit.”**

 

**“Makes you feel powerful, like a big fucking extension of yourself as it comes down hit after hit after hit.”**

 

_She closes her eyes and steadies herself, hand over her ribs as the humidity makes it difficult for her to catch her breath. He takes a step closer to her, bounces the bat against his hand lightly._

 

**“Sometimes you need to get a good pounding out of your system.”**

 

_She looks up at him with dark eyes as her world suddenly seems clearer. It wouldn't have been conducive to before but in order to jump start her plan, she has to make the power move, especially while he is weak. She has to make him believe that he’s won._

 

**“I guess you’re right.”**

 

_She cocks her brow and smirks at him. He's been hard on her, kept a keen eye on her partly to remind her of her role and his role but also because he likes having her near him. Despite her performing better than he's ever seen from her, he couldn't let her go. There was still an ounce of doubt, a small reservation he had on whether or not he could trust her. They spend a few hours out in the wilderness, not saying much of anything, killing walkers, and competing in some sort of small contest on who can kill the most in the bloodiest fashion, heightening the tension between them. Negan never lets anyone touch or wield Lucile until her. When they finally headed back to the Sanctuary, the air was thick with tension and Negan and her both could feel it instantly. Something was wrong; good news did not await them and seeing Lucile painted in blood and guts made everyone feel anxious and scared. Dwight ran up to Negan, ignored her completely, it was for the best and delivered the news._

 

 _“_ **They’re dead.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Paula, Molly, Michelle, Donnie. All of them. They’re all dead, even Primo.”**

 

**“What about Thomas’ group?”**

 

**“Dead. Burned to a crisp on the Kill Floor.”**

 

_Negan pops his neck from side to side, runs his tongue along his teeth as he bobs his head in understanding._

 

**“Guess he wasn’t as smart as me.”**

 

_She mumbles under her breath. He shoots her a warned glance and a chill courses through her body. He sighs heavily with the shrug of his shoulders and directs his attention back to Dwight._

 

**“I want you and your group to watch over Alexandria.”**

 

_Another setback, she knew it was coming. With her new plan in mind, it didn’t bother her all that much. She will get what she wants in the end. If anything, her comment would keep Negan off her scent, she can’t have him believe she’s a completely new and different person; it has to be believable. Dwight glances at her with a smirk, her upper lip curls in disgust._

 

**“Do you want me to stake them out?”**

 

**“Keep your distance. If they made a deal with Hilltop, they won’t be getting much of anything from that fucking group anyway. They’ll need more shit. They’ll probably hit up that fucking town square a few miles out. Just watch them until I say otherwise.”**

 

**“Yes, sir.”**

  
_Negan walks past him, her in tow. Dwight chuckles to himself; feels proud and pompous that Negan gave her job to him. She flicks him off right as he looks over his shoulder at her, he curses her under his breath._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, I know. I do appreciate the reads and bookmarks and comments. They really mean a lot. My inspiration finally struck last night and I whipped this bad boy out. Is it perfect? No, but if I hold on to it and stare into the abyss with it, y'all would never see it. So...enjoy!! Also, October is right around the corner and then bam; it'll be the 23rd!!!!

**“I’m trying to rebuild civilization!! Why can’t they see that?! This world was fucked, royally fucked, burned to a fucking crisp and sent to fucking Hell. I created a system; order in a world of chaos. Everyone has a job, when’s the last time anyone has been able to say that?! Fuck!”**

 

_ Negan tromps back and forth down an isolated hallway away. He rubs his chin coarsely, perplexed by Rick and his group. He has been fixated on them the past few days, coming up short as to why they are trying to destroy what he worked so hard on building, why they can’t see the good in his work.  She leans against the wall, head down with her right ankle overlapping her left, she’s bemused but displays the calm exterior of a concerned comrade. _

 

“ **Negan.”**

 

_ “ _ **This can’t go on. I need to put those fuckers in their place. I will take each and every one of them out, beat them to an inch of their life and when they’re choking on their fucking blood, begging for mercy and repentance; I’ll shoot them right between their fucking eyes!”**

 

_ He moves past her, she grabs his forearm and he pauses in response. He looks down at her hand. Normally, anyone who dares to lay a hand on him would suffer the consequences indefinitely and she had a small window of leniency due to his fondness for her but his blood was boiling and he was a ticking time bomb. She peers up at him, her breath is steady and her eyes are fixed on him. _

 

**“The fuck do you think you’re doing; laying a hand on me?”**

 

**“The fuck do you think you’re doing? You’re smarter than this at least I thought you were.”**

 

**“Excuse me?”**

 

**“Anything worth having takes time and patience. Oh no, your world is rattled!! Just kill everyone on sight! I thought you had a plan to handle this.”**

 

**“I did!”**

 

**“What; sending Dwight and his merry men to watch over them? That was your big fucking plan? Seriously? That’s not a plan, that’s not even a band aid.”**

 

_ He yanks his arm out of her grasp and squares himself to her as she straightens her posture, the sheer presence of him and his rage pushes her flush against the wall. She’s sick of the power play scene that plays out time and time again, a never ending Groundhog’s Day that she is forced to live. He presses his hands into the wall caging her in. He brings his head down a bit to get a decent look at her, his breath warm against her skin as her bangs split ever so slightly from his breath.  _

 

**“I have every right to-”**

 

**“Shut up. Just stop it. Your threats are meaningless. I’m not the problem here and you know it. Stop running around like a chicken with its fucking head cut off. Get smart. Instead of lashing out at me or Todd or anyone else up in this place, you should be thinking of a solution to our problem. Acting like a damn toddler...”**

 

**“Did you call me a fucking toddler?”**

 

_ She rolls her eyes and cocks her brow. _

 

**“Stop acting like one and I won’t call you one.”**

 

**“You’re on thin ice…”**

 

**“Fine. You need to look at the big picture here, Negan. They took out a shit ton of our people but you haven’t lost all of us. We’re still here. We still have about four other posts with people that are looking to you for guidance.”**

 

**“I don’t want to lose more people.”**

 

**“You won’t if you play your cards right. They’re sitting high and mighty right now. People are their most vulnerable when they believe they’re safe.”**

 

_ She leans forward slightly, her breasts press against him as she folds her arms behind her back and leans against the wall once more. He swallows a dry lump in his throat, the small contact of her against him conjures the memory of when he stripped her down and bathed her. The feel of her soft, supple skin under the roughness of his fingertips. She knew exactly what she was doing and he responded precisely how she envisioned. Her head rolls up towards him, her eyes follow, challenging him. _

 

**“What would you do… if you were me?”**

 

_ His voice is low, her eyes drift down to his lips then back up. She purses her pout faintly before she speaks, his eyes flint to her lips and a low growl sits on his exhale.  _

 

**“If I were you?”**

 

**“Yeah.”**

 

**“Well, I’d watch them carefully; break down each wall slowly until they are grasping desperately at straws.”**

 

**“That it?”**

 

_ His hands slide down against the wall slowly as he comes to cradle her head in his palms. He takes a step closer, his hips flush against her body. The warmth of the lights play against the multitude of black and gray through his beard, the darkness under his eyes are deep and draped in fine lines.  _

 

**“What else is there? If I have the resources; I’d bring them to me on** **_my_ ** **terms. After all, they think I'm dead.”**

 

**“That’s not a bad idea.”**

 

**“It’s what I would do.”**

 

_ He brings his lips close to hers but stops short. He’s surprised she didn’t flinch and shun away from him and that little fact makes him smile. _

 

**“Take me up on my offer.”**

 

**“No.”**

 

**“Why not?”**

 

**“No freedom. I will never be like them and I don’t want to be. They do nothing.”**

 

**“Is that so bad?”**

 

**“For me it is. I’d rather fight for what’s mine.”**

 

_ Their heads seem to ebb and flow lightly, pulling in and away from each other, a new dance for them. _

 

_ “ _ **Why do you want to make me a wife so bad?”**

 

**“You fucking know why.”**

 

**“Come on, Negan, tell me. Why me? Why do you-”**

 

**“Because I want you for myself. To know that your body is mine and mine alone.”**

 

**“You want to own me?”**

 

**“Yes, abso-fucking-lutely. You belong to me. We’re alike and you fucking know it.”**

 

**“What would you do if I said yes?”**

 

**“I’d fuck you until you were hoarse from screaming out consistently. I’d mark you as mine, let everyone in this fucking place and anyone miles around know that you are mine. I’d get off on the pure satisfaction and notion that I will be your last, that no one could top me, no one could make you cum the way I could.”**

 

_ She rakes her teeth against her bottom lip causing it to swell a touch, coaxing him further. His thumb smoothes against the edge of her jaw, his eyes blown with lust and greed. _

 

**“Where would you take me?”**

 

**“Well, I’d take you right here; prop you against the fucking wall and ram into you repeatedly until your legs fucking quake and your body convulses. Your pussy would beg for mercy but it’s only round one.”**

 

**“What if someone comes?”**

 

**“Only person** **_coming_ ** **is you. Your screams will carry and everyone will know. I’d turn you around and take you from behind and you’ll barely be able to stand because you’re so fucking wrecked from round one. Your tits will fill my hands as I squeeze them and I’d pinch your nipple to remind you of the pain and pleasure I can bring upon you. And just when you think it couldn’t get any fucking better; I’d slip my hand down and apply some well-needed pressure against your clit and boy does that just make you fucking shatter.”**

 

_ She can feel his growing erection against her she knows she has him; all she has to do is seal the deal.  _

 

**“Come on, I’m not a fucking story teller. Let’s make it a reality. Say yes.”**

 

**“Regardless if I want it, I will never be one of your wives.”**

 

**“Ah, you admit it. You want me.”**

 

**“I said if.”**

 

**“You wanna fuck me just as bad, I know you do. Also, you don’t necessarily** **_need_ ** **to be a wife, I just need your consent.”**

 

**“Desperate aren’t we?”**

 

**“I know you feel my dick pressed against you, I fucking want this and I fucking want you but only if you agree.”**

 

_ She wiggles her arms out from under her, her hand grazes against his cock causing him to grimace and chuckle. She can’t help but smirk. _

 

**“You fucking did that on purpose.”**

 

**“I need to have some idea what I could be up against...rather what’s up against me.”**

 

_ She hears cars approaching the compound, the soft murmurs of men float through the air.  _

 

**“We should go.”**

 

**“They can wait.”**

 

**“They can but we can’t afford to. Dwight will be leaving soon.”**

 

_ She gently pushes him back and away from the wall. They both a release a heavy sigh to fill the space between them.  _

 

**“We’re not done here.”**

 

**“I know we’re not but right now** **_that_ ** **is more important than** **_this._ ** **You need to send them a message, Negan.”**

 

**“Like what?”**

 

_ He paces around in a small circle in an attempt to reign in his desire for her and to bring his erection down. His eyes squeeze tight as he thinks of anything to bring his current state back to zero.  _

 

**“How many of them have we killed?”**

 

**“None.”**

 

**“Exactly. Compared to them, we’ve been kind, we’ve been fucking saints, but no more. They need to know that what they’re doing cannot continue. You need to take one of them out.”**

 

_ He spins around to look at her, intrigued by her idea. _

 

**“Which one?”**

 

**“Doesn’t matter. One versus roughly fifty something people? The death count on our end is much higher than theirs. We just need to get our message across; we’re not monsters.”**

 

_ He huffs with a grunt as he contemplates her plan and is altogether satisfied with it.  _

 

“ **Alright, let’s tell them.”**

 

_ She grins and turns over her shoulder as they walk down the hall. He walks beside her, steals quick glances with his signature shit-eating-grin on his face.  _

 

**“By the way.”**

 

**“Yeah?”**

 

**“I want an answer by tonight the absolute latest.”**

 

**“You’ll have an answer.”**

 

_ They trot down the metal grated steps and push open the door to the back. The men are all gathered outside; hauling supplies, smoking, chatting, etc. They come upon Dwight and his group geared up and ready to leave. A hush falls on the group as they stand astute and ready to hear whatever Negan needs to tell them. Dwight looks at her with little interest. _

 

**“Listen up I need you to do something for me.”**

 

**“What is it?”**

 

_ Negan looks down to her and gives her a curt nod. She smirks and turns her attention to Dwight. Dwight is taken aback and confused but is ready to take the order.  _

 

**“We need you to send a message to our friends over at Alexandria.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Any group that leaves the place, follow them and take one out.”**

 

**“You sure about this?”**

 

_ Dwight looks to Negan for confirmation. He rests back on his heels, folds his arms across his chest and releases an exasperated sigh, he stays silent. _

 

**“Yes. Doesn’t matter how big the group is and if you’ve been doing your job right, you’ll know who will have a great impact on them.”**

 

_ She answers pulling Dwight’s focus back to her.  _

 

**“I have been doing my-”**

 

**“Good, then this shouldn’t be an issue. Your directions are simple; kill one from the group, let them know they don’t have to lose any more people if they agree to our terms. Take a few more men with you just in case.”**

 

_ He pauses for a moment, chews on the inside of his bottom lip then gives her an affirmative nod.  _

 

**“Anything else?”**

 

**“She’s said everything you need to know as of right now.”**

 

_ Negan pivots over his shoulder and begins his walk back into the compound. She stares at Dwight with a smug look on her face as he gathers his men and calls over a few others to go over the plan. Negan whistles for her and after a couple beats pass she follows his lead. They walk towards the playroom, a place specifically designed for others to relax for a bit, allow them to relieve some stress before they continue their duties. It’s a small room with a ping-pong table, a few tables and chairs are strewn about. There are a couple of men and women in the room; beads of sweat painted on their foreheads and shirts, dirt and grime on their hands; the gardeners. They are silent when Negan approaches and he smiles from ear to ear; he loves having that effect on people. They cast their eyes down, seeming to shrink into themselves. Negan releases a hearty laugh, makes everyone in the room jump and feel uneasy.  _

 

**_“_ ** **Lighten up shit! Go on about your business!!”**

 

_ He grabs the two paddles and offers her one. _

 

**“Let’s play.”**

 

**“I don’t play.”**

 

**“It wasn’t a request.”**

 

_ She takes the paddle as he snatches up the small white ball and walks over to the other side. A few of the people have left and others continue their conversations while some watch the game that’s about to commence. Negan pops his neck from side to side and rolls his shoulders back. He throws the small ball into the air and bounces it lightly against his paddle. She runs her fingers through her hair pushing her bangs back and away from her eyes as she waits for Negan to serve. He continues bouncing the ball all the while laughing and smiling to himself. _

 

**“You gonna serve the damn thing or am I just going to stand here watching you whack your ball?”**

 

_ He bounces the ball higher until he smacks it into her direction, the ball breezes past her cheek as it knocks against the wall behind her, trickling against the cement floor. Her eyes are wide and her mouth falls slightly agape. _

 

**“Go get the ball.”**

 

**“You almost hit me.”**

 

**“I would never do that I’m not some fucking amateur here. Go get the fucking ball.”**

 

_ He watches her enthused from startling her. She saunters over to the corner to retrieve the ball and as she bends over she can feel his eyes on her. She walks back over to the table with a deadpan stare. _

 

**“So we’re really doing this?”**

 

**“Yep. Serve the ball, darlin’.”**

 

_ They begin to play; trash talking all the while. She’s terrible and clearly not much of a match for him but she tries and is able to hold her own a bit. The game plays out  for about an hour or so, she’s hot and sweaty , her hands curl around the edge of the table as she stretches her torso, dropping her head low. _

 

**“You’re done? I’m disappointed!”**

 

_ She breathes heavily,shaking her head as she groans coming to a normal stance.  _

 

**“I thought we’d last longer!! I even took it easy on you!!”**

 

**“You’re so quick like what the fuck? Did you get that bored that you decided to pick up-”**

 

**“Table Tennis is a fucking art. It takes precision, power, and thought.”**

 

_ Everyone has cleared out of the room by now, the hallway leading to the room has been silent since they arrived; every worker hard at their duties. She hops onto the table as she rests her elbows on her knees. Negan makes his way to the other side where she is and fixes himself snugly between her legs, she leans back on her hands with a raised brow. _

 

**“You should use your knowledge of ping-pong-”**

 

**“Table Tennis.”**

 

**“Right… you should use her knowledge of** **_table tennis_ ** **out there.”**

 

**“How do you mean?”**

 

**“Strike with thought, precision, and power.”**

 

_ He gives her legs a firm squeeze as he bobs his head up a down with a toothy grin.  _ _ She sits up, her face a mere few inches from his chest. She looks up at him her hand firmly around the buckle of his belt. _

 

**“Pretty simple right? Precision. Power. Thought.”**

 

_ She gives him a firm jerk after each word to get her point across. She slips her finger under his shirt and drags the tip against his skin. He rakes his fingers through her hair and gives her a little tug.  _

 

**“I want an answer.”**

 

**“I have until tonight.”**

 

**“Not anymore. I want an answer now.”**

 

_ She lightly runs her nails against his skin sending chills through his body. His hand trails down and around to cup her chin.  _

 

**“I need an answer.”**

 

**“What I can't do this? Do you have rules against this?”**

 

_ She slides her hand back down to the hem of his pants and curls her fingers under the leather and pulls it carefully out of its metal enclosure. He grabs her wrist, his hand slowly constricts around her. _

 

**“I need an answer.”**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 23rd is so close!!! Two more weeks!!! The sex will come, if any of you are holding out for that. And I finally decided to start incorporating some of her background. Who is she?! We'll discover that together. Enjoy. :)

**“Someone’s impatient.”**

 

_ She sucks in a deep breath, pushes him back and hops off the table. She walks to the entry way, he shouts at her. _

 

**“The fucking answer!”**

 

**“Oh stop your shouting. You said I have until tonight so-”**

 

**“I don't give a flying fuck what I said earlier. I want an answer.”**

 

**“Blah, blah, blah. Go rub one out if you're so hot and bothered.”**

 

_ She pivots over her shoulder and exits the room.  _

 

**“Get your fucking ass back here!”**

 

_ She continues walking, well aware that she is about to enter another shit storm with him but she doesn’t care. He hollers after her, charges into the hallway and spots her. He is seething with rage as he marches after her, fingers curled in tight, lips taut. She isn’t walking very fast, finds no need to, as he catches up to her. He grabs her arm and throws her against the wall. She hits the wall with a thud, releases a yelp as he presses his forearm into her throat. _

  
  


**“Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me the way you do? When I call; you come running!! When I say come here; you bring your sweet ass me! What do I have to do-”**

 

**“You won’t do anything to me.”**

 

**“The fuck did you just say?”**

 

**“You heard me.”**

 

_ She swats his arm away, it fuels his fire. _

 

**“You..won’t..do..anything..to me. Yell and scream all you want; you won't do jack shit.”**

 

_ He grabs her cheeks roughly, pushes her lips forward slightly. She glares at him, urges him to do his worse.  _

 

**“You and that fucking mouth…”**

 

**“Yeah, me and my fucking mouth. What of it?”**

 

**“You think I won’t hurt you?”**

 

**“I know you won’t.”**

 

_ He chuckles and shakes his head, she doesn’t understand what he finds so amusing. He strikes like a snake; his hand moves from her cheeks to her neck as he begins to constrict around her vocal chords, halting the flow of oxygen into her body. He lifts her up, her toes dangle above the ground. Her eyes are wide as she smacks and claws at his forearm, tries to kick him but he’s a statue before her.  _

 

**“Still sure I won’t hurt you?”**

 

_ Her face flushes scarlet and she’s actually scared he might do it; he might actually kill her. Her eyes begin to cross and reality begins to blur into nothingness. Just when she thinks she’s about to bite the bullet, he releases her as she falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She coughs and gasps as he looks down at her indifferently.  _

 

**“Fucking- asshole!”**

 

**“You should never call my bluff because you will always fucking lose. But I do like winning, that shit never gets old! You know, I thought we were past all of this! I thought I broke you down enough to where this shit wouldn’t occur time and time again! I’ll admit, I have a little limp dick soft spot for you. That’s apparent. I’m a man and I can admit that. But you; you tested me!! Why on fucking Earth would you fucking do that?! I never pegged you as a fucking idiot but god damn woman! What the fucking fuck did you fucking think was going to happen?!”**

 

_ She leans against the wall as she climbs to her feet slowly. He watches with his arms across his chest, in awe of how resilient she is. _

 

**“I really hope we can finally, once and for all, get past this shit. I don’t enjoy hurting you but I have rules and they must be followed. I thought you knew this but I’m sure you’re getting the fucking picture now, right?”**

 

_ She tilts her head back, eyes are shut as she lets the air fill her lungs. She hates him but he hasn’t acted out of character at all, he’s predictable, it is her fault; she foolishly underestimated him. That’s on her.  _

 

**“You know what, I’m actually tired of looking at you. Go count ammunition or something.”**

 

_ Her eyes snap open and she looks at him as if he spoke a foreign language. _

 

**“You’re letting me go?”**

 

**“I can’t stand the sight of you right now, but I think we really worked through our issues here. Good old couple’s therapy kind of shit. I don’t think you’ll be trying anything anytime soon. Unless I didn’t make my point clear.”**

 

_ She looks down, brows furrowed and she lightly smoothes her hand over her neck to ease the throbbing pain. _

 

**“Yeah, I think I made my point perfectly clear. We understand each other, right?”**

 

**“...Yes.”**

 

**“Good now get the fuck out of my sight. Check in with one of the boys and see where they need you. Don’t start shit now. Consider this my final warning to you. Step out of line again and I will kill you no matter how much I will miss that sweet ass of yours. We clear?”**

 

**“Yes, sir.”**

 

**“Mm-hmm, when you say that, it makes my dick twitch!!”**

 

_ She briskly walks off, upset with herself more than with him. She kicks the door open walks up to one of the men,Calvin, and asks him what jobs need an extra boost. He’s a taller man with dirty black hair, thick beard, and green eyes. He not much older than her but he seems so with his height and the way he looks. He chews on a toothpick as he looks her up and down then to the door she came from. She rolls her shoulders back, doesn’t allow the altercation that transpired a few minutes before to show on her face. _

 

**“Where’s Negan? I thought you were glued to his-”**

 

**“He sent me here. Now are you going to tell me where I need to be or what?”**

 

**“Huh…”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Nothing. Just… can’t believe he let you of his sight.”**

 

**“Yeah… I’m surprised too. But hey, I’m not complaining. Y’all miss me out here?”**

 

**“I know I did.”**

 

_ He smiles at her, moves his rifle to the side and gives her a bear hug. _

 

**“Gah, I forgot you’re a hugger.”**

 

**“Just for you, kid. It’s been too long.”**

 

_ She smiles and pats his back. He hugs her for a while longer and then a thought strikes him. He pulls away quickly, panic all over his face. _

 

**“What’s wrong with you?”**

 

**“You’re not one of his wives now are you?!”**

 

**“Oh God, no! Hell to the fucking no.”**

 

**“Oh thank god, because I didn’t want that to be the case and if Negan saw me hugging you… I don’t want him to think I was trying to move in on his territory. I don’t want to attend another ceremony, least of all my own.”**

 

**“Calvin, chill. I’m not one of his wives. I will never be one of his wives. Plus, you know those privileged dainty girls don’t work in the field. They don’t work at all! They’re leeches sucking on Negan’s dick. I will never be one of them.”**

 

**“Thank God for that. Come on, walk with me. I’m on gate patrol, gotta make sure there aren’t any holes for the dead to come through.”**

 

_ They walk along the border chatting and catching up on missed time. She’s fond of Calvin; he keeps to himself, doesn’t cause a raucous and does his job efficiently. He’s been on a few runs with her, not many since she prefers to work alone.  _

 

**“So what’s going to happen to us?”**

 

**“What do you mean?”**

 

**“This business with Alexandria, killing our people, it has some of us on edge, especially the ones out at the posts.”**

 

**“Negan will figure something out.”**

 

**“I know...I know. I thought maybe you might know something since you’ve been with the man more than anyone here. He’s hard as hell but we know he won’t steer us in the wrong direction.”**

 

**“Why do y’all trust him?”**

 

_ They stop walking. _

 

**“What do you mean? Don’t you trust him?”**

 

**“But how did this place even happen? Who put him in charge? Does anyone know anything about him? Where he came from? I mean, why him?”**

 

**“Look, when I joined I was part of a small group of five. Five people and now there’s only me and one other person. Negan, he… he’s a man of his word but I’d be lying if I said he doesn’t scare the shit out of me. He’s the scariest person I’ve ever met but he’s reasonable.”**

 

_ She looks out on the dead as they roam and bump into each other looking for their next meal. _

 

**“We earn our keep here. We’re protected, we have food, water. It’s not a bad set-up.”**

 

**“I was fine out there… I was minding my business and then they came and took me.”**

 

**“I remember when they brought you here. I’ve never seen anyone leave this place as quickly and as quietly as you did. Someone who doesn’t follow the rules ends up dead but...here you are. Thank goodness, right?”**

 

_ He hooks his arm around her neck and pulls her in, she can’t help but smile.  _

 

**“We don’t belong out there among the dead. We should be with someone who is fearless, a Great White Shark in this new world.”**

 

**“I don’t belong to anyone or anywhere…  I belong to myself.”**

 

**“Sounds pretty lonely, kid.”**

 

_ Their conversation is cut short as they see a couple of trucks driving in. The speed at which the trucks are coming in are quick, something has happened.  _

 

**“That’s Dwight’s group.”**

 

**“How many people did he take with him?”**

 

**“About fifteen people. I only see...shit, this isn’t good.”**

 

_ He rapidly walks to the loading area as she trails behind him, hands in her pockets. The men trickle out of the trucks, Dwight is hunched over himself, stumbles and leans against the truck, sends someone to retrieve Negan. People gather around the trucks concerned and angry. They know they have returned with fewer people. She stands next to Calvin as a few people rush out to help those in need, others gather the weapons and take them back to the holding area.  _

 

**“I wonder what happened.”**

 

**“Obviously something bad.”**

 

_ She replies crossing her arms. The sea of people split as Negan emerges from the compound. _

 

**“Negan we had them-”**

 

**“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean you** **_had_ ** **them? If I’m not mistaken that’s past tense right? Right?!”**

 

_ He looks around at his people as they nod in agreement. _

 

**“Help me understand what happened. We’ll start off with an easy question. How many were in the group?”**

 

**“All together there were five of them.”**

 

**“All right, five. Five fucking people. And how many of my boys did you take with you?”**

 

**“About fifteen.”**

 

**“Okay, fifteen on five. Seems like a no fucking brainer!! But Dwight, tell me why I see eight fucking people returning! Now, I’m no fucking mathematician but that shit don’t add up. How did five fucking people take out seven of my men?”**

 

**“I took one of them, just like you said. I told them our demands and they… ambushed us.”**

 

**“Oh, they just** **_ambushed_ ** **you? Five fucking people ambushed fifteen fucking people?! How does that happen if you already took one out?! How the fuck does that happen?!”**

 

**“It’s because they-”**

 

**“Shut your fucking mouth, Dwight. Also, what the fuck is wrong with your dick? Is it withering and dying because you’re in my presence? The fuck’s the matter with you?”**

 

_ Dwight looks down and away from Negan, embarrassed. Negan stares at him with a raised brow and big eyes. _

 

**“Know what, I don’t wanna fucking know. Someone get him some ice for his dick.”**

 

_ He pinches the bridge of his nose scowling, unsure of what to make of the new bag of shit on his doorstep.  _

 

**“We kill one and they kill seven…”**

 

**“Who did you kill?”**

 

_ She asks stepping forward. Dwight looks over to her and then to the ground. _

 

**“Their doctor.”**

 

**“The Doctor? That’s unusual. Who was she with?”**

 

**“Some chick named Rosita and… Daryl.”**

 

**“That’s two people. Where were the others?”**

 

**“We found one of them at an abandoned warehouse and then…”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“The other one… he was hiding behind some barrels.”** ****  
  


**“They'll be coming for you, Dwight. It’s not enough they took some of us, they’re gonna want you. They’ll want revenge.”**

 

**“What do we do?”**

 

_ They both look to Negan as he stares vacantly at the dirt while rubbing his beard. A man walks over and hands Dwight a bag of ice and quickly disappears among the crowd. Everyone is on edge, too petrified to speak.  _

 

**“You sure they’ll go looking for him?”**

 

_ Her eyes dart from Negan to Dwight then back to him. _

 

**“I’m sure of it.”**

 

**“How many do you think they’ll send?”**

 

**“Four maybe five.”**

 

**“How much time do you think we have?”**

 

**“A day… maybe two.”**

 

_ Negan bobs his head slowly as he distances himself from the both of them. He stands in the middle of the circle, smoothes his slicked back hair as his shit eating grin is right on cue. _

 

**“Everyone fucking listen up!! Our little friends at fucking Alexandria are gonna pay us all a visit real soon. We’re gonna meet these fuckers on our terms. Right now; they’re pissed, real fucking pissed but not nearly as fucking pissed as I am. They’re running around with their cocks out and they don’t know what to do with it!!! Well, if it’s a dick swinging contest they want they sure as hell are gonna get it and they’re gonna lose. We know how many of them are living in their little homes but they have no idea how many of us there are. They keep thinking they have finally cut the fucking head off but we just keep growing more and more like, aw shit, what’s that fucking name…?”**

 

**“Hydra?”**

 

**“Motherfucking Hydra!! Exactly! I want at least three groups on these people!! I want eyes on them at all times; I want to know what they’re doing, where they’re going, what they’re fucking eating for breakfast, when someone is taking a shit!! I want to know everything!! The first group rolls out tomorrow morning right when the sun appears on the horizon. Spread the word. It’s time we start rigging the game in our favor.”**

 

_ Everyone hollers and claps in favor of his brilliant plan. Negan walks back into the compound while they talk amongst themselves, pep talking each other as the excitement builds. She looks down at Dwight and finds herself more curious than necessary as to what happened. _

 

**“Hey.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“What happened?”**

 

**“Why do you want to know?”**

 

_ He peers up at her, irritated and in pain. She stares at him with utter indifference. He closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly. _

 

**“He bit me.”**

 

**“Bit you? Who bit you?”**

 

**“The fucking asshole with the mullet! He bit me!”**

 

**“Wow… Um.. I have no words… I didn’t think he had any fight in him.”**

 

_ Dwight looks at her with wide eyes, appalled at what she has said.  _

 

**“Shit… I stand corrected.”**

 

_ She shrugs and walks off and looks for Calvin in the sea of bodies. She checks by the firearm storage, supply area but he is nowhere to be found. She figures he retired to his room or went to the restroom and doesn’t pay it another thought. She helps in counting supplies and divvying them up to their respective areas. Once she has completed her duties, she retreats to the kitchen for dinner. She snags a bowl of soup, sits outside and basks in her time alone. She sets the bowl beside her and stares out into the world. She shuts her eyes and lets the evening breeze cascade over her as she tunes out the chatter and clammer of the people working around her until she is left with the faint sound of crickets chirping, the flutter of birds, and the beat of her heart. A memory flashes in her mind, a pleasant one before the world collapsed on itself. She is sitting out on a porch watching the rain fall, it is light and there's a crispness in the air. A complacent smile forms on her lips and she releases a heavy sigh. Someone comes up behind her, gives her shoulders a squeeze and places a kiss atop her head.  _

 

**_“We have to go.”_ **

 

**_“A few more minutes.”_ **

 

**_“They'll be here soon. Come on.”_ **

 

_ She comes to a stand and takes in the scenery one last time.  _

 

**“Hey.”**

 

_ She opens her eyes and looks to the source of the voice. It's one of the kitchen workers coming to gather her bowl. She gives it to her and she leaves without a word. She climbs to her feet and takes a little stroll around the complex. There's the faint sound of grunting and skin on skin contact. She furrows her brows and turns the corner slowly and sees a small group of men standing in a group. Between the bodies, she sees two people fighting in the center.  _

 

**“Idiots.”**

 

_ She mumbles under her breath. She turns back around and heads inside. She walks into Negan’s room and notices all her belongings have been moved. She rests back on her heels and pops her hip to the side and chuckles. She shrugs and closes the door behind her. She figures before she retreats to her room she'll take advantage of the shower before she is thrust back into the communal  baths. She strips down, grabs a towel and takes a hot shower. As the water washes over her she reflects on her life at the Sanctuary, her life before the Saviors, and a life that awaits her if she leaves. She knows she could stay, she is protected, has shelter, food, water. She's seen places like the Sanctuary and has stayed with other groups and they all eventually destroy themselves. The power always becomes too much for one person and anarchy ensues. Negan and the Saviors are no different to her. She turns the water off, smoothes her hands over her face up through her hair. She pulls back the shower curtain to see Negan standing before her with his hands in his pockets and grin on his lips. He takes in the sight of her dripping wet before him. She says nothing as she steps out of the shower  and moves past him to grab her towel. He moves quickly and snatches the towel before she can grab it.  _

 

**“Really? What are you twelve?”**

 

**“Just savoring the moment.”**

 

**“Why? Thought you couldn't stand the sight of me.”**

 

**“Well, when you're like this…”**

 

**“Give me my towel.”**

 

_ His tongue dips out and dampens his bottom lip. Negan crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to the side. _

 

**“Don't think I won't leave here-”**

 

**“There's the door.”**

_ He cheats his body out and clears a path to the door. She cocks a brow and marches past him to the entrance. She grips the knob and pulls the door open. Before she can take a step out, Negan runs to the door and shuts it immediately. He peers down at her with wide eyes.  _

 

**“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!”**

 

**“I told you I would leave here.”**

 

**“Fucking butt ass naked?”**

 

**“I don't have a problem with my body. I thought you didn't have a problem with it either?”**

 

**“I have a fucking problem with everyone seeing you fucking bare ass naked-”**

 

**“Then give me my towel.”**

 

**“Give me an answer.”**

 

**“Seriously? We're at this again?”**

 

**“It's night.”**

 

**“Asshole.”**

 

_ She tries to grab the towel out of his hand but he pulls his arm back and wraps his other arm around her waist, pressing her close to him. He looks down at her, rakes his teeth against his bottom lip. _

 

**“You're pathetic.”**

 

**“Come on. No more stalling.”**

 

_ She stares at him and slides her fingers gently through his beard. His eyes bore into her and  the desperation pooled in the darkness of his eyes fills her with glee. _

 

**“You want my answer?”**

 

**“You know I do.”**

 

**“Alright, but let me make one thing very clear.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“I will not be one of your wives so don't treat me like one.”**

 

**“Alright… fine. Anything else.”**

 

**“That’s all.”**

 

_ His hands slide over her plump cheeks, to her thighs as he hoists her up, her legs wrap around his waist. _

 

**“Say it.”**

 

**“Yes.”**

_ He kisses her with fervor, his hands move up and down her back. She presses her hands against his shoulders and pushes away from him. He groans as they speak between kisses. _

 

**“What?!”**

 

**“Negan.”**

 

**“What?!”**

 

**“Put me down.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Put me down.”**

 

_ He throws his head back and groans loudly as he sets her down gently. She picks up the towel from the floor and wraps it around her body. _

 

**“The fuck is happening here?!”**

 

**“I’m going to my room.”**

 

**“Like Hell you are! You agreed-”**

 

**“To fuck, yeah I know. I’m aware. I was there. And we will but it doesn’t mean it’s going to happen to tonight.”**

 

_ He fumbles over his words and it brings a smile to her face. A loophole. A beautiful little loophole. After he choked her earlier, did he honestly think it would be that easy? She will wield this small bit of power like a master swordsman. _

 

**“So, when are we going to-”**

 

**“When I am good and ready.”**

 

_ She grips the doorknob, pulls the door open, and steps into the hallway. _

 

**“Goodnight, Negan.”**

  
_ She smirks with a wink and shuts the door.  _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are doing well...as well as we can be after what transpired last night. I initially wanted this chapter out before last night but life happens. This chapter is very long and it will take me a while to get future ones out because I want it to coincide, as best as I can, with what plays out on TV. I want it all to seem plausible that she could exist. Enjoy this chapter and if anyone needs to talk about last night, hit me up. :)

_The following day, a group is moving with haste; loading a truck with men, supplies and ammo. She sits in the bed of a truck, a shotgun in her lap and her knife tucked neatly in her boot. The sun is set to rise soon and the first group is ready to leave and she is going to be part of it. Three more men hop into the bed with her as they lock the gate. Dwight sits in the driver’s seat as another man sits across from him. He hates that she is going with them but it's early in the morning and he ops not to start with her. The engine rumbles to life as they drive towards the open gate. A man runs in front of the car and causes Dwight to slam on the breaks._

 

“ **What the fuck? What do you want?”**

 

**“Sorry, but boss says she can’t go.”**

 

_Everyone in the truck turns to look at her while she comes to a stand with an arched brow._

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Negan said you can’t go.”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Didn’t ask.”**

 

**“Get out of the truck!”**

 

_Dwight shouts._

 

**“Hey-”**

 

**“Get out or I will drag you out!”**

 

**“I’d like to see you try!”**

 

_She fires back. He takes off his seatbelt, the man next to him is trying to convince him not to do anything brash, the men in the back root for a fight. The man standing in front of the truck moves to the side and grabs her wrist. She snaps her head in his direction, fist ready to launch._

 

**“Please don’t start shit. “**

 

_Her eyes widen at his words as Negan’s warning echoes through her mind.  She peers over at Dwight who’s arguing with his passenger with his hand on the handle. She looks back at the man who has a hold on her and swallows her pride._

 

**“Alright… Alright!!! I’ll leave.”**

 

_She shakes him off, hops over the side while the rest of the men chuckle and Dwight speeds through the gates like a bat out of Hell. She paces in a small circle, twirling her shot gun with the flick of her wrist._

 

**“When the hell did he give that order? I doubt he’s awake.”**

 

**“Last night. You aren’t allowed to leave with any of the groups headed to Alexandria.”**

 

**“That is some fucking… fine. Did he say anything else?”**

 

**“Yeah.”**

 

_She stops and looks him square in the eyes._

 

**“What?”**

 

**“He said… how’s that for a cockblock.”**

 

_She sucks her lips in, shuts her eyes, bobs her head slowly with a snicker._

 

**“Fucking prick…”**

 

_She turns over her shoulder and heads back inside. She plops down on her bed, sets her knife and shotgun under the bed and kicks her shoes off. She sighs heavily, annoyed she woke up so early to be denied access to leave. She presses her face into the pillows until she falls asleep. She gets a few more hours in until a loud banging on her door jolts her awake._

 

**“Get up! There's work to be done.”**

 

_The voice tells her as he tromps away. She sits up, pops her neck, and rolls her shoulders back a couple of times. There's another set of hard knocks on the door. She rolls her eyes as she leans over and grabs her boots._

 

**“Give me a second, fuck! I'll be right out!”**

 

_She slips into her boots and laces them. A few more knocks at the door._

 

**“God damn it!”**

 

_She gets up, rushes to the door, and pulls it open and there's Negan peering down at her with a happy grin._

 

**“Morning.”**

 

**“Morning.”**

 

_She says with a huff._

 

**“Did you get my message?”**

 

**“Loud and clear.”**

 

**“Aw, don't be a fucking sour puss, babe.”**

 

_He tries to stroke her cheek and she shuns away from him._

 

**“Don't call me that.”**

 

**“What's in a name? For a rose with any other name would blah blah blah however the fuck that goes. I'm sending you to the Library.”**

 

**“By myself?”**

 

**“Haha you keep trying, don't ya? No, you're going with a group.”**

 

**“Why couldn't I leave for-”**

 

**“Because I didn't want you to and so you didn't! It's fucking obvious since you're here and not there.”**

 

_She shuts her eyes and takes in a nice, long breath. She parts her lips slightly as she releases the air softly and quietly as her eyes open._

 

**“Fine. You want me to go to the Library then I will. Anything else?”**

 

**“You know where else I want you?”**

 

_He slithers his arm around her waist and pulls her in close. His fingers carefully trace her delicate features as she stares at him slyly._

 

**“You don't decide, I do.”**

 

_He grunts and murmurs under his breath._

 

**“You always have to be so fucking difficult.”**

 

**“They out back?”**

 

_He pauses and licks his lips with a toothy grin._

 

**“Yeah, they're waiting on you.”**

 

**“Then get out of my way.”**

 

_He bites his bottom lip and steps out of her way. She walks past him and heads outside. The men are gathered around a truck and talk amongst themselves. She hasn't worked with this group before and the only person she recognizes is Simon, Negan's right hand man. She walks up to one of them and asks about the details of their trip._

 

**“What's going on? Are we picking up rations or what?”**

 

**“Little bit of both. Ration collecting and some heavy persuasion.”**

 

**“They need it?”**

 

**“They're starting to get a little restless, have to make sure they play ball.”**

 

**“Got it. Let's go.”**

 

_They all pile into the truck and drive off. She sits in the passenger seat, silence is the tone of this group. When they arrive at the library, it dawns on her that she didn't bring any of her weapons._

 

**“Fuck.”**

 

**“What's wrong?”**

 

**“I didn't bring anything with me."**

 

_She stares at the dashboard as she gnaws on the corner of her lip._

 

**“You’ll be fine. Let's go.”**

 

_They slide out of the car, bust through the gate, march up the steps to the door, and knock. A heavy set, dark haired man answers the door. His demeanor is on the defense as he poorly tries to conceal his fear. The man who drove steps forward, Simon, clasps his hands in front of him and smiles._

 

**“Hey friend, we're here to collect.”**

 

**“No! We aren't give you any more of what we have! We already have so little and-”**

 

**“Shhhhh.”**

 

_He coos shaking his head._

 

**“It's very simple. You get your shit by any means necessary and we take half of it. That's the arrangement. Do you need me to explain it again?”**

 

**“Fuck you!”**

 

_He tries to slam the door but she places a firm hand against it hauling his momentum._

 

**“Don't be rude. No need to get all riled up and do something you'll regret.”**

 

**“Who the hell are you?!”**

 

_She swipes his leg out from under him as he falls to the ground, she squeezes his cheeks firmly between her fingers._

 

**“Don't speak to me like that. Understand?”**

 

_He nods his head quickly and she releases him._

 

**“Now, you know the terms. These fine men have been collecting from you for quite sometime now and they never return empty handed so I know you know how this works. So, grab whatever you've got-”**

 

**“Please.”**

 

_A woman's voice calls from down the hall. She looks up and sees a blonde haired woman in her forties in a dirty plaid top and jeans._

 

**“Please, we don't have much. If we give you anything we'll starve.”**

 

_She feels bad for her, empathasizes, but this is how it is. Simon motions for the men to surround the area and they disperse immediately. She looks back at him and awaits his orders._

 

**“Go see how much our friends actually have.”**

 

**“No please don't do this!”**

 

_She looks down at the man crumpled on the floor and detaches herself completely. She steps around him and walks down the narrow hallway. The woman tries to hide her tears under her arm as she retreats to one of the rooms. She wanders into every room, goes up stairs, checks every nook and cranny, spots a couple of weapons and some boxes of food and decides not to say anything. She trots down the stiars and waltzes into the room where the small group huddles together._

 

**“Where's your supplies?”**

 

**“Please Miss-”**

 

**“Supplies. Where are they?”**

 

_Her voice is cold and direct and coaxes more tears from the woman. Her stare is vacant as she patiently waits for an answer. She looks around the small room, looks at the shelves of books ranging in alphabetical order of fiction. A peculiar book catches her eyes; her fingers graze against the spine as she carefully pulls it out of its spot._

 

**“Have you ever read this book?”**

 

_She flips through the pages slowly. She flashes them the cover but their worried expressions are unwavering._

 

**“Animal Farm. Good shit. I never read this in high school. Most did. My English teacher didn't care for the story and we read something else instead. I read this a few years later, I think I was a sophomore in college. Any way, it's a brilliant book, fantastic social commentary. If you make it through this shit show, you should read it. Might learn something.”**

 

_She slips the book back into its place. Simon hollers from outside and asks if she found their supplies._

 

**“You know, I'm not leaving until I see it. Just show me where it is and this will all be over a hell of a lot quicker.  So I ask again; where's your supplies?”**

 

_A man points to a small cooler and backpack tucked away into the corner of the room. She glances over in the direction he’s pointing and saunters over to the small collection. She rummages through the bag and finds some brass knuckles, a butterfly knife, and a gun with two bullets in the chamber. She pockets the brass knuckles; always wanted one for her own. In the cooler there is a giant bottle of water and two cans of food._

 

**“Please Miss, I beg of you. Don’t take what we have.”**

 

_She closes the lid of the cooler, her hands rests on top as her head hangs low. Simon visibly irritated by her silence charges into the room, hands on his hips._

 

**“Did you find their supplies?”**

 

**“Yeah, they don’t have much.”**

 

**“Let me see.”**

 

_She steps out of his way as he examines her findings. He isn’t pleased with the amount._

 

**“Give us another day! Please!!”**

 

**“Oh, begging won’t do you any good.”**

 

_He pulls a gun out of his waist band and points it at the small group of four. They shudder in fear, sobbing uncontrollably. He pulls the hammer back as they all hold on to each other for dear life, preparing to exit this world. He sighs and brings the gun down._

 

**“I will give you twenty-fours to get more shit.”**

 

_They look up in disbelief, terrified at how high the price is for his generosity._

 

**“Twenty-four hours and we will be back.”**

 

_They both exit the room and head back to the truck. Even she is in shock that he displayed some kind of mercy._

 

**“So that’s it?”**

 

**“That’s it.”**

 

_As she gets into the truck, she notices how the man who answered the door wasn’t around when they exited the building but figures they probably made an example out of him._

 

**“What will you tell Negan?”**

 

**“Don't worry about Negan.”**

 

**“You don't think he'll be pissed? Going back empty handed.”**

 

**“I said; don't worry about Negan."**

 

_He glances over at her then back to the road. She watches as they drive past the road they're supposed to turn on to head back to the Sanctuary. She furrows her brows and gives him a questioning look._

 

**“Where are we going?”**

 

**“We're going to one of the posts.”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“They need to know what the plan is so they can prepare and be ready.”**

 

**“And what exactly is the plan?”**

 

**“You didn’t hear?”**

 

**“Obviously not.”**

 

**“Well, Dwight and his group managed to capture two people from Alexandria.”**

 

 **“Wait, he** **_actually_ ** **caught them?”**

 

**“A group of them left to chase after one of their own. You were right, they were definitely going back for Dwight. So, they watched and waited. Apparently they got into some kind of altercation and split up. Pretty fucking stupid if you ask me.”**

 

**“How many in the group?”**

 

**“Four.”**

 

**“So he caught two of them. What about the others?”**

 

**“They’re watching them right now as we speak. They’ll get them to where they need to be in do time.”**

 

_She sits back and shuts her eyes. She’s not surprised things are falling into place the way she said they would, she’s surprised that Dwight was able to capture some of the group since she thinks so little of him. She ponders to herself if she actually stomached him, nothing about him would surprise her. It’s her forte; studying people, understanding how they work, what makes them tick, what motivates them. Another memory comes to mind. She comes upon a beautiful suburban home. The yard is lush green, giant oak tree in the yard, the house is pristine and white and painted with the mist in the air._

 

**_“This is it.”_ **

 

**_“God, I'm almost speechless.”_ **

 

**_“Yeah, she's a beaut.”_ **

 

_She presses her hand to the window, her mouth open in awe. She feels the lips of her partner’s on the back of her head._

 

**“Wake up.”**

 

_She opens her eyes as they drive up on a small house. The place looks abandoned as if no one has lived there for years, dilapidated, an eye sore in time’s past. They pull up the gravel driveway around the back of the house behind two other vehicles. A short robust man stands on the small porch, a machete tucked against his belt and a rifle around his back. He’s bald, thick beard, beady looking eyes in a sweat stained top and long shorts that look like high waters. She recalls the markings on her map; this is a post she has never been to. Luckily, she knows about it now rather than later. He gets out of the car and follows the other man inside the house. She slowly gets out and peers around at the vast emptiness of the land._

 

**“Hey.”**

 

_She turns around as one of the men in the bed of the truck calls out to her._

 

**“How did you know it was going to happen?”**

 

**“What do you mean?”**

 

**“You said they were going to come for Dwight, send four people after him and that’s what happened. How did you know?”**

 

**“I studied them, people are predictable.”**

 

**“Why didn’t you see them coming for us earlier?”**

 

**“Well-”**

 

**“We lost a lot of good people because of this group. Why didn’t you see it coming? Why didn’t you see them coming for us?”**

 

_His voice climbs with each question the strain evident in the pulsing vein of his neck._

 

**“I was detained. You know that. Everyone knows that. Can’t very well watch them if I’m always by Negan’s side.”**

 

**“You wouldn’t have been there if you hadn’t had lied! You spoke to someone there! What if they told them? What if that’s the whole reason why they’ve been picking us off-”**

 

**“Slow your fucking roll. It was a child. A fucking child. That kid wasn’t going to talk.”**

 

**“You don’t know for sure!! Kids talk all the time about things they see or hear. I think this is all your fault!”**

 

**“Man, calm down.”**

 

_Another man puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He shakes him off, scurrying to his feet, his anger accumulating._

 

**“No I will not calm down! I lost my brother because of her!! We lost Mary and Devin, Alex, Cole and a whole bunch of other people because of her!!”**

 

**“I didn’t do jack shit. Someone at Hilltop is the one who got us all into this mess. They are the ones who told them about our post-”**

 

**“But you were supposed to be watching them!!! Because of you they got the jump on us!!!”**

 

_He pushes through the bodies and jumps over the ledge and shoves her back. She holds her hands up in defense._

 

**“Calm down. Don’t do anything stupid.”**

 

**“Say it!!!”**

 

**“Dude, don’t! She Negan’s-”**

 

**“I’m not Negan’s anything!!”**

 

_She swings her fist into his jaw. He yells and tackles her to the ground. They roll and tussle on the ground until a gun goes off. She pushes him off of her as they both look to the porch._

 

**“Quit your shit and get back in fucking car, now.”**

 

_They scramble to their feet and return to their spots quickly and quietly. She wipes the dirt and sweat from her face, she pulls the visor down and gives herself a once over. No blood but possibly some bruising. She sits quietly in the front seat, she slips the brass knuckles around her fingers, likes the way it feels in her palm. After about ten minute pass, he finally returns and they begin their journey back to the Sanctuary._

 

**“What the hell was that about?”**

 

**“Same shit, different day.”**

 

_Silence._

 

**“He blames me for all the death.”**

 

**“A lot of us do.”**

 

**“What, you too?”**

 

**“I’m just saying. You have a target on your back but no one will do anything because Negan likes you.”**

 

_Silence. When they arrive back at the Sanctuary she hurriedly gets out of the truck and search of a familiar, someone who doesn't hate her. She looks around, sees how others glare and scowl at her, not everyone but enough to know that she will have hounds out for her when she escapes and they will be out for blood. She finds Calvin sorting supplies, hard at work. One arm is in a sling but it hasn’t slowed him down much. She walks up to him and immediately starts helping._

 

**“Here.”**

 

**“Thank you.”**

 

_He looks up and smiles as he takes the can and places it into a different box for transporting._

 

**“What happened to you?”**

 

**“Oh, I was letting out some aggression with some of the boys. Broke my arm.”**

 

_He shrugs. She didn’t buy it for a second but thought it best to not pry. She helps him finish sorting through all the supplies then a hush falls over the crowd as Dwight’s voice comes over the walkie stating they captured two more people from Alexandria. Everyone hollers and cheers, elated they are finally making some head way with this other group. Negan walks out of the building with his arms around two women, smiling and looking like a smug king. She keeps her head down, continues her work. She catches glimpses of the others bowing, shaking his hand out of respect and fear. She never bowed to him and she wasn't about to start now. She wishes she knew more of this powerful man that has over sixty plus people on a leash and no uprising on the way… at least not yet._

 

**“This is exciting, isn't it?!”**

 

**“Yeah, great shit is happening.”**

 

_She smiles politely then excuses herself and heads inside; she has to organize her thoughts and plan everything perfectly. She weaves through the crowd, stays low and keeps her head down. She shuts the door to her room and rushes over to the mattress and flips it over. She grabs her map that she taped to the middle of the mattress. She unfolds it quickly and makes a new mark on it. She holds the map out in front of her and lets it sink just how many posts Negan has. She slumps down and rests against the wall. Where can she go? How far can she really make it before he catches up to her and beats her to a bloody pulp?_

 

**“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”**

 

_She lightly bangs her head against the wall, praying for a solution to come. She folds up the map and places it back in its spot. She sits on the bed, her head in her hands, a quiver in her leg._

 

**“How far did I make it last time? Not very far. They caught up to me about ten minutes after I escaped. How am I going to do this? How can I leave if I’m always being watched? Where can I…”**

 

_She pushes the thought aside for a moment, knows driving herself crazy won’t help. She grabs some clean clothes from a dufflebag, a towel, a small bar of soap and heads to the showers. She passes by a few people, occasionally they ram their shoulder into her, attempt to start an altercation with her but she continues on. If she were anyone else, she'd tell them that the only reason the tide is changing is because of her.  She put the ideas into his head but she needs him to feel entitled, boastful; it's all for her greater good.  She arrives at the showering area, there are few people already there and two others going at it without a care to who hears them. She takes an empty stall, pulls the sad excuse of a curtain close. She places her towel on a loose nail, undresses carefully, discards the pile just outside the curtain next to her clean garments. She turns the water on and allows the luke warm water to cascade over her skin. She wonders if she manages to escape, where would she go. She can’t make it very far in a day so she only needs refuge for a short while. Then, she remembers the Kingdom, Ezekiel and his people. She has never been there, they have never seen her, all she has to do is convince them to take her in; a defenseless woman at the mercy of the cruel world around her. But what if that doesn't work? Her other option is tell them the truth or a loose version of it; she was terrified of Negan and his men and ran off as quickly as she could. She doubts anyone likes the arrangement Negan enforces so it might work in her favor. She presses her hand into the wall as another echo from her past hits her._

 

**_“We have to go, babe.”_ **

 

**_“I know... I want a place like this someday.”_ **

 

**_“I know you do. Now, come on. We've wasted-”_ **

 

**_“In and out; that's the name of game. I know. Do you have the address?”_ **

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

 

_She shuts the water off, grabs the towel and wraps it snugly around her body. She draws the curtain back, twists her hair around her hand and lets it fall over her shoulder. A few men walk by and cat call to her, make obscene gestures. She rolls her eyes and flicks them off._

 

 _“_ **Is that an offer, sweetheart?”**

 

**“Fuck off.”**

 

_She slips into her shorts quickly anticipating how the interaction will play out._

 

**“What did you say to me?”**

 

**“Dude don't that's Negan’s girl.”**

 

_She snaps her head up, tugs a shirt over her torso as the towel falls to her feet._

 

**“I'm not Negan’s girl. I don't belong him.”**

 

**“Oh that’s right, you’re just his favorite little cock tease. Just holding out that sweet, little treasure between your legs. Guess it’s mine for the taking.”**

 

_She advances towards them._

 

**“You think you’re man enough to take me?”**

 

**“Oh, I know I am, sweetheart.”**

 

_Pet names; how she loathed them._

 

 **“Big** **_and_ ** **stupid. Now it all makes sense.”**

 

**“Man, let’s go.”**

 

**“Yeah, run along.”**

 

_One of the men grabs his shoulder and pulls him back and away from her.  She cocks her head to the side, a cheeky smirk on her lips. He bites his lip as they tromp off._

 

 **“Have fun fucking your fist tonight,** **_sweetheart._ ** **”**

 

_The world hadn't changed all that much according to her; people were still savages, willing and ready to take anything they felt belonged to them. She did have a target on her back and there were many people gunning to take her out. She gathers her belongings and heads back to her room. She drops on to her bed with a huff and flops her arms over her eyes. She hopes something big happens, something monumental, something that will have Negan’s soldier distracted long enough so she can make a run for it and she hopes it happens soon._

 

_The next day everyone, regardless of what their normal job is, are stocking cars full of men and ammunition. The people of Alexandria forced Negan’s hand earlier than he anticipated but he was only prolonging for dramatic effect. The Saviors lost another six men and Negan decided enough was enough; it was time to bring the pigs in to slaughter. While the rest were preparing for the show, she and a group of others head back to The Library that morning. They come up on the building and there’s an eeriness in the air and they can all feel it; something is off. They get out of the car, guns ready to fire. As they approach the gate a shot is fired at them, puts a halt in their tracks. They look up and around, they don’t see anyone in the windows, then a voice shouts to them._

 

**“You’re not taking anymore of our stuff!!! This place is ours and we won’t go down without a fight!!”**

 

**“Hey friend, looks like you were able to get more shit! That’s great but then you go and do something stupid like this. It will not end well for you and your people. Why would you do this to them? Seems pretty selfish.”**

 

**“Shut up!!!”**

 

_Simon rubs his chin as he ponders over the new setup._

 

**“Hey, how many people do they have in there?”**

 

**“About six.”**

 

_A man next to her answers._

 

**“That’s what I thought. You’ve made a huge mistake, friend!”**

 

**“Just leave now!!”**

 

**“Well, guys, they wanna fight, so we’ll give it to them. Spread out.”**

 

_And so it begins. They exchange bullets but the people of the Library are no match for the Saviors. They slither their way into the building, take cover around corners, they listen and wait for them. They capture them with ease, beat them repeatedly until their prey coughs up globs up blood. They drag them out to the front and line them up for execution. She looks around, notices a few of her own group are missing. The people of the Library beg and plead for their lives but they are only prolonging the inevitable. She stands before one of them, the whole group lined up on their knees, guns pointed directly at the back of their heads. Simon grabs one of the men to watch the execution of his people._

 

**“Please don’t do this!! We’re sorry!! We shouldn’t have-”**

 

**“The terms were simple and you failed. You were even given an extra twenty-four hours and you spit on our kindness. You have to pay the price.”**

 

**“God no!! Please!! Someone help us!!!”**

 

 **“Don’t do that. Y’all are gonna die, you want** **_them_ ** **to feast on your bodies? I’m trying to give y’all a little bit of dignity. Hey, take out some of the stragglers at gate.”**

 

 _He looks to her, she nods and trots off to keep the few walkers that are the gate from coming in. He elbows the man in the gut and shoves him down on his knees, his hand firmly behind his neck_ as he _gives them a curt nod. Their guns go off at the same time as the blood splatters and the bodies fall limp to the ground. She retrieves her knife from her boot and quickly brings the blade down into the few walkers at the gate. A man from the truck whistles at Simon as he hands the shaken man to another. He waltzes over to the truck as the man whispers in his ear. Out of sheer idiocy, he pushes his oppressor and makes a run for the woods. Everyone holds up their guns to shoot._

 

**“Don’t shoot, don’t shoot. Let’s let our little friend get a head start and then we’ll remind him of his errors.”**

 

**“What’s going on?”**

 

_One of the men asks._

 

**“It seems our friend’s over at Alexandria are on the move again and we gotta give ‘em a warm welcome. But we need to drop her off at post seven before we can do that.”**

 

**“What? Why?”**

 

_She asks wiping the blood on the knife onto her shirt before shoving it back into her boot._

 

**“Negan wants you back at the Sanctuary.”**

 

_They all pile into the truck and speed off to their first destination. When they arrive at the post, Negan is there waiting for her in his big, black, truck. She hops out of the bed and the truck speeds off. She saunters up to the passenger side and launches herself into the seat. Before she can get her seatbelt on, he is already peeling out of there._

 

**“Ho doggy!! Today’s gonna be a real good fucking day!!”**

 

_Silence._

 

**“Can you feel it?! Can you feel it in the fucking air?! The tide is changing. I am changing that mother fucker and those dicksuckers are gonna drown!”**

 

_She looks out the window, seeming to ignore him._

 

 **“Why aren’t you more excited?! I need you to get on my mother fucking level here! I mean, this was your idea… more or less and I put my fucking spin on it. Be grateful! Be excited because you made this shit happen. I mean sure,** **_they_ ** **won’t know but I will and I’m all that really matters.”**

 

_Hearing him say it out loud actually brings a smirk to her face. He’s so blithely unaware of what’s going to happen to him just like they are unaware of what’s going to happen to them._

 

**“There’s that fucking smile.”**

 

**“You’ve got it all figured out now, don’t you?”**

 

**“Abso-fucking-lutely. I’ll admit; I wanted to kill them immediately but they’re fucking good at what they do and I could use people like that working for me! I mean I gotta kill someone, that shit still gonna happen.”**

 

_Another one of her ideas he’s claiming at his own._

 

**“Just one though, right?”**

 

**“Just one...maybe two if Lucille wants it but probably no more than that.”**

 

**“Because you’re not a monster.”**

 

**“God damn right. I’m not a monster, just a man with a big dick and clear rules.”**

 

_He winks at her and her smile reaches her eyes._

 

**“Hey.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“I gotta ask. We gonna celebrate tonight?”**

 

**“You mean-”**

 

**“Fucking. Animalistic fucking. Absolutely! What better time?!”**

 

**“You haven’t been thinking about it at all have you?”**

 

_She teases him as her tongue smoothes against her canine._

 

**“I’m a man, sweetheart, when am I not thinking about sex?”**

 

**“Do you think about anything else?”**

 

_She chuckles, turning on the charm; she rubs her lips together, they turn a light rosy pink, causes her pout to swell as she brushes her hair behind her ears._

 

**“God, you and that fucking mouth of yours; makes my dick throb!”**

 

**“For a man who has as many wives as you do, you sure act like you have a lot  of unsatisfying sex.”**

 

**“Hey, when I fuck it’s damn good.”**

 

 **“Yeah but it’s not** **_great_ ** **.”**

 

_She carefully takes off her seat belt, rakes her teeth against her bottom lip as she crawls towards him._

 

**“It’s unsatisfying because it’s too easy. Way too easy for a man like you.”**

 

_Her lips are inches away from his ear, her breath sends chills down his body, his hands tighten around the steering wheel as he tries to focus on the road and the not the feeling of his pants restricting against him. She places her hand on his chest, drags the zipper of his jacket down slowly until her hand reaches his belt buckle._

 

**“See, you need a struggle, a fight, in order to fully conquer.”**

 

_She untucks the strap of leather, unfastens it, and swats it away from the button of his pants. Her fingers gently caress his growing erection over the denim. He unleashes a deep, guttural moan, eyes narrowly focused on the road before him. She sticks her tongue out and scoops his earlobe into her mouth and releases it with a little pop._

 

**“Fuck…”**

 

_He mumbles. She tugs the zipper down painfully slow, the sound of the little metal bits bursting apart breaks through the hum of the engine. She dips her hand into his pants, past the slip of his boxers as her fingers rove over him._

 

 **“The** **_longer_ ** **and** **_harder_ ** **the fight; the** **_sweeter_ ** **the reward will taste.”**

 

_She brushes her lips against his neck,  drags her teeth on his skin as she rubs her leg against his._

 

 **“That Negan, is what makes it** **_satisfying._ ** ”

 

_She grips him firmly, feeling his pulse in her hand, how quick his heart beats. She pulls her hand out and scootches back to the passenger side. Negan jerks the truck over to the side of the road and slams the gears into park. She glances in his direction, he brings his hand around her neck as he pulls her in close, pressing his lips against hers. Negan pushes her down onto her back as their tongues slide and explore each other. Negan’s calloused hand grips her throat and hip possessively, she whimpers into his mouth but isn't the slightest bit afraid. He growls and groans as he pushes his hips into her. He removes his hand from her neck and maneuvers it between their bodies, quickly undoing her shorts._

 

**“Let's see how you like it.”**

 

_He dips his rough hand under the hem of her underwear, grazing and smoothing over her folds. He applies a bit of pressure to her clit, grins mischievously as she gasps and arches her back. He bites and nips at her clavicle as he continues his pleasurable torture. She squirms under him, tugs and grips at his jacket, tries to swallow the moans he’s coaxing out of her. Her focus is broken by the banging and growling of roaming walkers._

 

**“God damn it!”**

 

_He curses pushing himself up off of her. She chuckles as she sits up, smoothes her shirt and hair. She rolls down the window, grips the walker by its skull and rams her blade into it. She rolls the window up, wipes the blade on her shirt. Negan doesn't bother with the two on his side of the truck but instead throws the gears into drive and speeds off. After a couple of beats pass, Negan breaks the silence._

 

**“I had you.”**

 

**“No you didn't.”**

 

**“Yes I fucking did. You were coming undone. If I had slipped into you, my fingers stretching and rubbing against your walls until I smooth against that sweet little spot buried deep within you… if it weren't for those god damn walkers!!!!”**

 

_He slams his hand down on the steering wheel repeatedly._

 

**“Please it would take more than that.”**

 

_She scoffs. He was right though and she knew it. It had been so long for her. She was grateful the walkers came by when they did.  She cocks her head to the side and stares out the window in an attempt to hide the rosiness plastered on her cheeks. As they drive into the Sanctuary, several cars and trucks are leaving with ample men in tow._

 

**“That’s a lot of men.”**

 

**“Sent my strongest.”**

 

**“Huh…”**

 

_She snickers._

 

**“The fuck is so funny?”**

 

**“You said you sent your strongest and yet here I am.”**

 

**“Ah, think you’re real funny, huh?”**

 

_She smiles and then stops, eyes wide in bewilderment. It was a dumb joke, she knew that. What she didn’t understand is why she said it out loud. A joke as if they’re friends. There wasn’t even a hint of animosity to her joke and yet she said it out loud._

 

**“Don’t worry, darlin’, you’ll be out there too.”**

 

_She stares vacantly at the rubber mat under her boots, still unsure of why she cracked a joke._

 

**“Hey… hey!”**

 

_She looks up at him, gives her head a little shake._

 

**“Did you hear what I said?”**

 

**“Um...what?”**

 

**“I said you’re going with me tonight.”**

 

**“I am?”**

 

**“Yep, I think you’ve earned the right to see the look on their faces as I bash one of their fucking heads in.”**

 

_He throws the car into park and turns the engine off. Negan turns towards her, smoothes his finger and thumb over his mustache and beard._

 

**“You know, we can finish what we started tonight. I know you’re trying to be strong and resilient but you can’t hide the fact that you liked it. Hell, I know you’re just itching to find out how good I’d feel inside you. So, you can drop your G.I. Jane bullshit facade and let me fuck you until you’re hoarse and sore.”**

 

**“Wow, such an appealing offer.”**

 

_She rolls her eyes, opens the door and slides out of the car. She saunters into the building as Negan jogs to catch up to her._

 

**“I think it’s a damn appealing offer!! Come on, babe.”**

 

_He grabs her by her hips and pulls her flush against him. One of his hands grips her breast while his other grazes over her stomach and travels down between her legs. She shuts her eyes, the feel of his beard prickling the skin of her neck makes her breath hitch and waver._

 

 **“I wanna** **_taste_ ** **you.”**

 

_He whispers in her ear. She licks her lips,  places her hands on top of his, weaves her fingers with his, gives him a firm squeeze as she pulls his hands away from her body. She’s speechless but she’s grateful that he’s behind her so he can’t see the effect his touch has on her. She pulls her shoulders back, regains her composure before she faces him._

 

**“I've got things to do, so do you.”**

 

_She walks away briskly and thinks about the task at hand because her window has finally opened. The day flies by at an exceptional rate as she prepares herself mentally and physically to leave the Sanctuary behind. She isn’t all too torn up about it; she hardly had friends just mere acquaintances she felt were actual decent human beings. She doesn’t judge them for staying, she understands their reasons; fear, safety, protection. All great reasons to stay but she can’t bring herself to do it; to fully succumb to the demands of someone like Negan, she won’t do it again. She packs a backpack, orders from Negan, with guns, knives, etc. He knows he has the upper hand, more men and ammunition than the people of Alexandria could ever dream of but it doesn’t hurt to take some extra precautions. She zips her hoodie up as the night descends upon them. Negan whistles to her, Lucille firmly in his hands as he slides into the driver’s seat. She slings the backpack over her left shoulder, grazes her back pocket to reassure herself that she has her map, as she marches to the truck. When she gets inside, Negan places Lucille on her lap, careful as to let the tip lean against the car door._

 

**“She likes you. Hold on to her.”**

  


_She lifts the bat as she maneuvers the backpack down between her feet. Negan smells fresh and clean, the scent permeating the interior. Her eyes roam over the deadly weapon in her hands, wonders who’s skull will cave under it. He glances over at her and smirks._

 

**“Maybe I’ll let you beat someone.”**

 

**“Oh I wouldn’t dream of taking this moment away from you.”**

 

_She side-eyes him with a mischievous smile. She watches as the world passes them by, trees shrouded in darkness and the dead lurking around every corner. They come up on one of their trucks, someone in the bed with a bag over their head, and a massive RV. She’s never seen the RV before and can only assume it belongs to Rick and his group._

 

**“Look at that! A new fucking car!”**

 

_Negan parks his truck on the side, takes the bat from her hands and waltzes up to the group of men. She watches from the truck for a moment, sees the man shaking in the back, hands bound together in front of him. Negan motions for her to come out and she obeys his silent order. She hops out of the truck, bag in hand, and she walks around the truck, she can’t help but feel bad for whomever is under the bag. She follows Negan into the Rv as Simon trails behind her._

 

**“I like it! It’s like a little fucking tank!!”**

 

_She sets the bag down as she takes a seat by the table._

 

**“So, this one alone?”**

 

**“He was, the rest travelled on foot but they won’t get far.”**

 

**“Fucking right they won’t.”**

 

_She looks out the window and sees several cars approach the small clearing, all of Negan’s best soldiers gathering to their pack leader. As they park and congregate  outside their cars, she second guesses herself on whether to leave or not. So many men, so many weapons, and she is just one person. Negan talks with the man for a bit before dismissing him from the RV. Negan saunters around the RV, investigating every little nook and cranny. She pays him no mind as she watches a few of the men drag their prisoner from the truck and shove him down into the dirt, deliver a few blows to the head before they pull the sack off. She sees Dwight and his group, curious to know who he managed to capture._

 

**“Everyone’s here.”**

 

_She states._

 

**“Almost. Just waiting on our guests of honor.”**

 

**“It’s gonna be a bloodbath… all of them on their knees before you... scared and helpless.”**

 

_She rises to her feet and saunters over to Negan’s bat as it sits perched against the passenger seat. She bounces it lightly in her hand as she stalks back and forth staring out the window._

 

**“You know; they probably didn’t take you very seriously. Well, obviously. Seeing this many men armed around them and it’ll barely sink in who you are. When they see you approach with a fucking barbed-wire bat; the idea of you still won’t fully resonate with them. It honestly won’t be until you pick one; The One to show how truly serious and powerful you are.”**

 

_She pauses for a moment, seemingly in a daze._

 

**“You're the kind of man that can bring an entire group to their knees…”**

 

_He gawks at her, her very words of how powerful he is turns him on. He comes up behind her, takes the bat out of her hands and tosses it to the side, his fingers push into her hips as he takes in the scent of her._

 

**“So much power for one man…”**

 

_Negan trails his hands up and down her sides then coarsely grabs her breasts while planting a kiss on her neck._

 

**“There's not enough time.”**

 

**“We're wasting time fucking gabbing when we could just be fucking.”**

 

**“Can you even do quickies?”**

 

**“I can do anything, babe.”**

 

**“Cocky shit.”**

 

_He turns them around and roughly pushes her flat against the table. He admires the sight of her bent over in front of him._

 

**“You look good bent over, baby girl.”**

 

_She cruses under her breath._

 

**“Oh you're gonna talk? I thought we were gonna fuck.”**

 

_He brings a swift, hard smack to her rear. The material of her shorts softens the blow a bit but it still makes her jump, her skin tingles from the hit. Negan quickly unfastens his belts and pants and allows his cock to spring free._

 

**“Go-ahead and undress for me.”**

 

_She leans back but his hand eases her back down._

 

**“No, no. Stay exactly like that.”**

 

_She sighs, shifts her weight so she can slip out of her shorts. She struggles to get the zipper down, tugs her shorts and underwear down with a wiggle. Negan strokes himself as he watches her, a satisfied smile on his face. She rests her chin in her hands as she props her elbows up._

 

**“Tick tock, Ne-”**

 

_He pushes into her roughly, bottoming out. She releases a long, ragged moan as her hands smack down into the table. Negan chuckles as he pulls out of her slowly and thrusts back into her again. She squeezes her eyes tight, the pleasurable pain she experiences pulses through her entire body. He snaps his hips into her, his hand clasps over her mouth, muffling her moans as he quickens his pace. He pulls her head back, arching her body beautifully and willingly. She holds onto the table for support, his breath hot on her ear, his beard rouging against her neck with each quick thwack of his hips. She hears the high pitch whistling of the group outside over their slaps and moans._

 

**“Aw, fuck! I was just finding my pace!!”**

 

_He stresses each word against her body. He releases his hold on her as he moves between her legs and begins to rub against her clit. Saliva drips from her mouth as she pants and moans, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as the new pleasure courses through her._

 

**“Don’t fight it. Give into me.”**

 

_She holds her breath, tries to hold out for as long as she can before she finally succumbs with a tremor in her legs. Negan laughs heartily as he pushes through her climax in search of his own. He collapses on top of her, breaths ragged and tired. He pulls out of her, grinning to himself as he cleans himself up and re-situates himself. The feel of the cool table feels nice against her skin as she takes a few moments to regain her strength. Negan smacks the back of her thighs, delights in her little yelp, relishes in the site of her dripping wet and flushed red because of him._

 

**“God damn, that was good! Fucking great in fact!! And this, baby doll-”**

 

_He drags his finger from her clit to her entrance, flicks the moisture onto the floor as she gasps under his touch._

 

**“Oh this; belongs to me.”**

 

_She takes a step back and pulls up her underwear and shorts. Negan grabs her jaw and forces her mouth open with tongue. She scowls for a moment but imparts him with a little bite to his bottom lip. He winces in pain as she smirks fiendishly. He sees a little folded up piece of paper by her foot and doesn't recall it being there when he walked in. He places his foot over it and quickly slides it to where his bat is. He smoothes his thumbs against her face and places a much gentler kiss on her forehead._

 

**“So, where do you want me?”**

 

**“In here.”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“They need to see a shit ton of men with fucking weapons surrounding them. They don’t need to see you.”**

 

**“Because I’m a woman?”**

 

**“It’s all part of the glorious fucking picture I’m painting for these folks. Now get over there and sit and wait until I get back. Who knows I might even bring someone in here for you beat.”**

 

_He moves around her as she stares vehemently at the ground. He picks up the bat and pockets the paper into his jacket. She drags her feet and plops down onto one of the empty seats as she picks at her nails. Negan pops his neck, smoothes his hand over his hair when a knock comes to the door. He walks to the door, looks back at her and gives her a wink._

 

**“Showtime.”**

 

_He throws open the door and saunters out smiling confidently. She can’t see how many people there are but she doesn’t really care to know either. Her window is wide open and she has to take her chance. She carefully grabs her backpack and rummages through the cabinets near her for food. There’s a can of peaches and a box of peanuts and she shoves them into her bag. She listens to Negan continue to brag and boast about how unrelenting he is, how simple his demands are and how rules are to be obeyed. She looks around the RV and plans how to get out without anyone detecting her. She can’t go out the front door, there’s no escaping through the top of the RV and the back window is too far and they would spot her immediately. She shuts her eyes and softly taps her fist against her forehead. A woman yells and she can hear people shuffling in the dirt._

 

**“I will shut that shit down. No exceptions. The first one’s free. It's an emotional moment; I get it.”**

 

_She looks around the RV again; there has to be another way out and she just can’t see it yet._

 

**“What the fuck am I going to do?”**

 

_She whispers. She looks up and behind her as her fingers graze against the blinds. She pulls the hanging cord slowly and quietly as the little slices of plastic stack against each other.  She flicks the latch up and slides the glass over and to the side. She stares out into the woods, preparing herself for whatever dangers could be lurking and waiting for her. She drops the bag down first, uses its weight to pull her down. When she thinks its close enough she drops the bag and braces her hands against the car for support. She moves at a molasses pace; listening all the while to Negan ramble on and on. Her hands slide against the surface of the RV as she inches closer and closer to the ground. She stops when Negan yells out._

 

**“Hey! Don’t make me kill the little future serial killer, don’t make it easy on me!”**

 

_She holds her breath, her cheeks hot as fire, her pulse loud in her ears. She tucks her head in as she rolls onto the ground. She scurries to the side of the RV, watches from underneath, sees their faces; the fear and panic in their features, their tears and sweat glisten in the light. She recognizes all of them and she's baffled that fate would twist in such a cruel way. She watches Negan toy with them like a kid with a magnifying glass, torching ants in a line. She climbs to her feet, jumps up to the window, grapples onto the edge as she carefully pulls the blinds down and closes the window as she slides back down._

 

**“Mo. If anyone moves take the kid’s other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start! You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that.”**

 

_She freezes as she hears a loud audible gasp and a deep thud. She shuts hers eyes and presses her forehead against the RV. Thud after thud after thud. She shutters as Negan’s laugh reverberates around them. She feels a twinge of guilt but that's the difference between them and her; they have everything to lose and she doesn't. That's the beauty of being alone._

 

**“You deserve everything coming to you, Negan.”**

  
_She straightens her posture, pulls the hood of her jacket over her head, slings the bag around her shoulder, and runs off into the woods._


End file.
